Twin Desire
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are twins who just moved to Tokyo for Freshman year. Sakura's naive, and Sasuke's obsession with her creates quite a few problems for them. Will Sakura realize what his actions really mean? What will happen when she does? Warning:Incest
1. Chapter 1

_**Twin desire**_

**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto T.T  
**

**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**

**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

Chapter 1

A fifteen year old Sakura lay unconscious on the bed she shared with her twin. Sleep has taken over her form completely. Her chest heaved up and down as she take slow and steady breaths. Serenity was painted on her face as she lay asleep beside her was her twin brother, Sasuke, whose hand was stroking her curvacious form fondly, his coal eyes trained on her face to see any reactions he seemed to elicit from her.

"My sweet, sweet solace." he softly whispered.

As if on cue, a soft moan broke the silence that once enveloped the room. The boy's tongue swept his chapped lips before his mouth relaxed back into a neutral straight line. The young female's pink tresses brushed against his chin as she attempted to burrow herself further into her twin's protective embrace. A low growl emitted from Sasuke's lips. He continued his ministrations and could not help palming the soft skin of her well-developed mounds with his rough, calloused palms.

Another moan stroke the fires of his desires as he looked upon her naked form with heightening need. The apprehension he feels towards this entire ordeal is only a dull throb on the back of his mind in the awakening of a new day. This is the only time he may do as he pleases with her, since his twin sister, was never a morning person, where as he was an early riser. She could sleep through an earth quake and a tornado, only to awaken like Dorothy in a new place stating to her black mutt that they weren't 'in Kansas anymore' whilst he would awake at a slight change in temperature.

Sasuke sighed softly as his other hand caressed her soft romp, his finger sliding downwards and rubbing the damp slit of her maidenhood before slipping snuggly in. Sasuke let his thoughts wander back to when they were thirteen and how surprised he had been to find her pubescent blood staining his pale lips as she slept. It only lasted for three days and Sasuke, thankfully, managed to find out beforehand about this 'coming-of-age' phenomenon. The turquoise eyed beauty beside him started freaking out only to be reassured when Sasuke calmly explained to her that she, in fact, was _not _dying and took her their Kaa-san to prove it.

To their mother's relief she did not have to go about explaining the reason why this was occurring seeing as Sasuke had already found out and did not feel it necessary for Sakura to know it yet. Mikoto, their mother, nor the other members of the family questioned this, knowing that Sasuke decided things for his sister and she was happy to oblige seeing how much she loved him.

Sasuke was Sakura's world, and he was hers. They had been joined at the hip since birth and were always in each other's thoughts. Mikoto knew from birth that her twins would be close.

This knowledge only became more certain as the years passed by. Sasuke had a strong love for Sakura and Sakura was the only one who loved him unconditionally whilst showering him with affection and the pure-hearted adoration of a child. Itachi, their older brother by five years, was somewhat reserved, like Sasuke, except that he made the effort to smile frequently, where as Sasuke only smiled on a rare occasions. Itachi loved his siblings dearly and cherished them with every fibre of his being.

Itachi was the only one who knew of Sasuke's **true **feelings towards their younger sister, seeing as he himself had witnessed his younger brother laving his tongue over her sleeping body when the twins were 12. Itachi had merely raised a brow, surprised not by the sheer fact that his younger brother was fooling around with their sister, but by the fact that it had gone this far.

Knowing the dangers of having things get out of hand, the older Uchiha had a civilised conversation with his brother and, realising there was no way of changing things, let Sasuke do as he pleased, so long as he kept it subtle. Itachi did this because if their father were to find out about this, the two would be separated. Sasuke would probably sent to some boarding school abroad and their sweet Sakura-chan would sent into exile as well. Itachi could only imagine how devastated his siblings would be and that is definitely the last thing that he wanted to happen.

It would be even worse, for the fact that, if the secret was ever found out, it would ruin their happy family and would definitely tarnish the name of the great Uchiha Clan. Their reputation would be in ruins and would ruin the Uchiha Corporations. And that was the last thing any of them wanted.

Lust continued to consume Sasuke as he slid another finger in, scissoring her tight womanhood, making sure it was slippery and loose enough for the penetration that would soon follow. He could already feel his member twitching in excitement.

Sasuke managed to stumble across the wonders of sex when he was talking to Deidara, a friend of their Onii-san, when he was 12. Itachi almost murdered Deidara for "poisoning the innocent mind of my precious little brother," as Itachi puts it. Sasuke was taught on how men had sexual intercourse because Deidara prefers men over women as evidenced by his lover, Sasori, who decided to join in the conversation.

From that day onwards, Sasuke decided to learn more about the world of sex and women. In his curious search, he stumbled upon the notion of menstruation or women's "time of the month" and was therefore able to guide Sakura when hers came later on.

Sasuke slid his fingers out of her and lay her stomach pressing onto the bed. His arm slung under her hips and lifted her ass up before easing his dick into her tight passage. He was already eight inches long at his age and so, found Sakura to be an **extremely **tight squeeze. He adjusted himself inside her so she could accommodate his girth. Sakura gave small mewls of mixed pain and pleasure; her face, contorted to a slight grimace. It's really amazing how she still hasn't woken up...

The sweet ecstasy that was sex made Sasuke addicted but he couldn't get her pregnant..yet. He made sure Sakura was on birth control of course, ever since her period started, so he could have his way with her without any complications (Uchiha's get everything they want, no questions asked). Sasuke snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and groaned, slowly moving inside her while slowly increasing in pace. He couldn't help but smirk, recalling the first time they did this.

Sakura was in tears and her eyes snapped opened, her small fingers digging into the sheet. He remembered how her body shook with pain and how Sasuke managed to calm her down by saying how she was 'such a good girl' and how **his **'cherry blossom is making him so happy.' Oh yes, that was definitely a good day.

Sakura never understood what he did to her, but Sasuke stopped her questioning by saying that it didn't matter and that she shouldn't worry about it. His twin had always been naïve. Sasuke had complete control over what she could see or hear. Hell, she didn't even **know **what romantic love was, for their parents rarely showed such for their father was a stand-offish man.

Sasuke made sure to be one with Sakura each and every night without fail, as well as mornings, though she didn't know since she was as awake as the dead at those times. Sakura learned to walk properly after a week or so, and soon she managed to stretch to accommodate him without feeling pain when she awoke. Sasuke decided that when Sakura was of age, 18, Sasuke was going to stop her birth control and get Sakura to bear his children. The boy's young eyes darkened at the prospect of her having his kids, tying her to him forever. But the smile that unconsciously spread across his face turned into a deep frown when Itachi's words came back to haunt him.

Sasuke's thrusts got deeper and more powerful as Sakura's first orgasm hit her, she let out a breathy 'Sasuke-kun' before going back to soft moaning. Sasuke didn't bother to check if she was up or not, knowing she wouldn't be, for she never was. He rammed himself into her, drowning in the bottomless bliss of the feeling of her sweet, wet cavern tighten around his raging member.

His thought drifted back to his brother's words. That if Sakura were to find out his true feeling towards her, there would be more than a few problems. Sakura hated being deceived, or lied to. But Sasuke figured he could have his way with her for as long as he managed to keep her curiosity in check and her knowledge as well.

However, as naïve as Sakura was, she was an Uchiha. And an Uchiha is no where near _stupid_. The only thing Sasuke feared was the day she realizes his true motives and most likely leaves him. That could not, and would not happen. Sasuke would never allow it. Even if it meant locking her in a tower as if she was Rapunzel. The only difference was that any prince charming that would dare take her out would be burned alive or be torn to shreds by Sasuke's bare hands.

Sasuke felt her release once again and let himself be milked as her muscles contracted around his softening cock. He bit into her neck when he came, awaking her as per usual. Her eyes snapped open as her body came yet again at the sharp pain. When Sasuke felt every drop of his essence shoot up her entrance, he slowly pulled out, turning Sakura around to face him. Her sea-green orbs curiously peeked at his softened expression. He kissed her forehead and bade her morning. She smiled and bade him a 'g'mornin' in reply. Sasuke just settled back into the covers, and let her arms wrap around him. He stroked her satin like skin reverently, as she tilted her head to his.

Their lips met in a soft touch sending them both in utter bliss. They both cherished their sweet kisses seeing as they had done it since forever, ever since they saw their parents kiss. Sasuke fought off the urge to slide his tongue in. The least he could do for her is keep their kiss special... sacred. With that, Sasuke took Sakura by the hand and lead her to the showers to get ready for their first day in their new high school. Sasuke cursed his father's sudden move, now he had to make sure the boys in Tokyo stayed the same as in Osaka and didn't touch **his **property.

**Okay! Re-written 1st chapter of this story! The others have also been edited! mostly 'cause people had problems with their ages being so young. Now they are Freshmen (B-days at feb 2nd, so they're already fifteen)! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Twin desire**_

_**Twin desire**_

_**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**_

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**_

**_Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling_)**

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_'Wtf? Why won't it move!'_

It was only 8 am in the morning and Sasuke was already having a hissy fit. Sakura grinned cheekily as her twin brother toyed with her plaid skirt, attempting to make it longer and muttering profanities when the the goddamned skirt refused to budge.

_'Fuck this.'_ Sasuke gave up and shoved his hands down the pockets of his black school slacks. His tone chest was covered by a crisp white school shirt, over which was a black and red blazer; his feet adorned with an polished black Italian leather school shoes, and his hair was kept in its usual messy but sexy do. Sakura grinned at him and kissed his cheek softly before bounding off to breakfast. He watched the skirt bounce up and down, revealing more skin but then obscuring it teasingly at each skip.

_'Tease. She's a fucking tease.' _Sasuke growled low as he followed her.

The black skirt reached a few inches above her knees and her mid-thigh socks just _had _to let a sliver of her tantalizing porcelain skin be seen. The school shirt hugged her torso **way **too much for his liking..._'Will Tou-san be angry if I locked her in our room? We can easily stay A students without attending class... if only Otou-sama didn't spend so much money on the school. Stupid reputation.' _Sasuke brooded as he sat at the breakfast table, eating his toast with angry vigor.

"Well well, look at you two. Adorable!" Mikoto squealed, making Sakura laugh happily as Sasuke bit harder into his toast.

"I can't believe that after all these years of home schooling, you're finally going into the world!" Mikoto's tears were threatening to fall. Seeing her babies all grown-up just made her heart swell.

"Make sure you come home every weekend for at least a few hours, take a break from the boarding school! And make sure you study hard! Oh! And don't forget to..." Sasuke soon droned out his mother as he ate, his mood still dark even with the sound of his mother's happy voice.

"What's wrong _Otouto_? Something the matter? Like, let's say, Imouto's uniform for instance?"

Itachi knew he hit it dead-on when Sasuke's chest rumbled animalistically. Itachi laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair playfully. He then pushed himself off his chair, excusing himself like a gentleman. Itachi walked to the front door with Sasuke following him whilst pulling Sakura along with him.

"Sasuke." Fugaku's voice made all three children halt. Sasuke turned and looked at his father. Tension filled the air. Their father's presence had always been suffocating being the gruff man that he is.

"I'm sure you will see to this anyway, but do not leave Sakura's side." Sasuke nodded and the three turned and left their mansion/castle/home.

Itachi opened the doors to his brand new and sparkling, black and red _Citroen C-Metisse diesel hybrid sports car_, for his siblings. Since Uchiha's were trained to be perfect gentlemen, Itachi slid himself gracefully in the driver's seat after he made sure his two siblings were comfortable before driving off.

Itachi side-glanced at a pissed off looking Sasuke who was seating shot-gun and sighed, turning his gaze back to the road.

"Now Otouto, I know you want to ride your _Suzuki Hayabus_, but you know the rules, you can not drive at your age... on the streets." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Itachi stopped him before he could speak.

"I don't care if you **are **a better rider than those earning gold on racetracks. You. May. Not. Ride. Understood?" Itachi narrowed his eyes. Sasuke shut his mouth and gave a stiff nod.

"Good. Now Imouto," The oldest Uchiha looked at his baby sister through his rear-view mirror. His gaze softened at the beautiful little angel that his sister was.

"Make sure not to leave Sasuke's side. You know how... unfriendly... he can be when you aren't around. Please try and keep him in line." Sasuke's glare shoot daggers at the older brother's direction. Itachi just dismissed him with a soft wave of his hands.

"And lastly dear sister, stay away from boys. God forbid if you are ever seperated from Sasuke. Remember to use the tracker okay?"

"Yes Itachi-Nii!" the pinkette chirped. Her voice was like liquid harmony to Sasuke's ears. It just crashed over him like a tidal wave. Sakura's voice had a soft soprano mixed in with a wind-chime like laugh. Sasuke let himself absorb her sweet voice as she and Itachi conversed happily about how Itachi delicately puts it, his apparent 'social retardation'.

The car ride was far too short for any of the siblings, seeing as they enjoyed each other's company. Itachi is the only male that Sasuke allowed to be sweet to Sakura other than himself. Although not in the same extent of course. After all, Itachi had let Sasuke get his way with Sakura for all these years. The twins reluctantly got out and Itachi went to park his car.

"Sasuke, you've been around this campus before, go to the front office to get your class schedule. The class lists are up at the office and they will hand you your personal dorm keys with your class schedule." With that, Itachi drove to park his car in his private parking space. Sasuke and Sakura turned and took in the impressive school.

"Sasuke-kun... it's amazing." Sakura breathed. Sasuke smiled gently as he watched her turquoise eyes widen in amazement. Sasuke never liked being Sakura's 'Onii-san, it just didn't feel right, so he got a three year old Sakura to call him Sasuke-kun and it had been like that ever since.

_'She's so beautiful when she smiles.' _Sasuke thought, watching the grin spread wide on her face, showing her pearly white smile. The school was a mix of pure white, black and red.

In front of them were opened solid gold gates and a gold walkway, which lead to mirror like glass doors, with gold handle bars. Sasuke saw a few guys eye Sakura interestedly. He felt his blood boil and he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her to him. This didn't affect Sakura however, for she just figured that it made Sasuke-kun more comfortable to walk like this. Which, in a sense, was right. Sasuke was much more comfortable holding her like this, hiding her from prying eyes whilst getting to pull her conscious body flush against his. Sasuke's hand slid to caress the round softness of her plaid covered ass as they entered the building.

"Uchiha-samas?" A black haired receptionist questioned. Sasuke nodded and she grinned widely at them. Sakura spied the name plate on the gold encrusted black granite, she read the name 'Shizune' and smiled back.

'_What a nice name._' Sakura couldn't help but to smile wider at the kind receptionist.

"Here are your class lists, and your dorm key." Shizune handed their room key to the male Uchiha.

With his acquired powers of persuasion, Sasuke had managed to get his father to agree in having he and Sakura sharing a dorm room. (which Sasuke managed to have a single bed) The prospect of having Sakura alone in a room with low chance of disturbance was a very... alluring thought. Sasuke felt his eyes darken as thoughts of Sakura's naked body writhing under him, flashed in his mind. Shizune's voice, however, broke his fantasy and he returned his attention to the women's words.

"Class will start in approximately 1 hour. Class starts at 10:30 a.m, Homeroom at 10, and goes through till 4 p.m. Each class goes for an hour. You have 4 classes per day and one brake in the day. It is at 12:30 p.m till 1:30, and you go back to homeroom again at 3:30." Shizune explained.

"Being late to class is not tolerated, nor is leaving the class without permission. You have one month of sick leave in the year, so I suggest you use your time wisely. The children at this school are exceptionally talented, so make sure to stay up to a 4.0 gpa of the school and there will be no problem. All classes, if you wish to attain As, you need to work at a 5.0 gpa, and if you wish to attain A+? 6.0 gpa in all areas Aside from math." Shizune the smiled at them.

"Good luck and welcome to Konoha Leaf Academy. I hope you enjoy schooling here, come see me if there is any problems."Sasuke nodded and then Itachi just popped from out of nowhere.

"Follow me, I shall lead you to your dorm." Sasuke smirked at him and followed. Itachi eyed Sasuke's hold on Sakura warily. 'Honestly Otouto, how does Otou-sama and Okaa-san not notice? You are being much too obvious.' With a shake of his head, Itachi averted his eyes back to the corridors of his past high school building.

"There are GPS devices that lead you to all of your classes. Just type in the room number and it will send a laser beam to the room. All students and staff are given these devices for it is impossible to find your way around... except for those of us who have photographic memories." Itachi and Sasuke had twin smirks.

Sakura frowned, pouting softly. "Mou, That's so not fair."

Sasuke and Itachi let out soft chuckles and Sasuke kissed her on the forehead. Itachi smiled softly at this.

'So long as he makes her happy... I suppose nothing else is of any consequence.' They then arrived at dorm 666 (A/N: How awesome is that?) and Itachi left them to relax.

_**Done! 2nd re-done chappy is up!**_

_**Okay, so next chapter's coming up soon! prepare for it to be slightly... insane... and maybe a little steamy.**_

_**Comments? Concerns? Please feel free to leave them, I will look over them asap :)**_

_**For those who are unfamiliar with words like Otou-sama or Okaa-san here are the translations-**_

_**Otou sama/Tou-san: Father**_

_**Okaa sama/Kaa-san: Mother**_

_**Onii-sama/Nii: Big brother**_

_**Imouto: Little sister**_

_**Otouto: Little brother**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Twin desire**_

**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**

**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**

**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 3**_

Sakura entered the room first and stared in awe. It was **huge**! Their Otou-sama managed to fill it with the Uchiha symbol, and the room was very high-tech. There was a life-sized flat-screen TV near the black and navy blue leather couches, the Uchiha symbol sewn on it. A giant black and blue fan on every wall with the Uchiha symbol in the middle. The walls were painted pure white with the occasional details. There was a black granite counter separating the kitchen and TV room that was filled with the finest kitchenware. The carpet were made of rich red velvet that Sasuke was pretty sure something their Mother had picked-out during her one of travels over-seas. Their family had taste only for the finest products, if not for perfection.

Sakura ran into the room, only to see the King of all King sized beds adorned with the combination of black cotton, dark blue comforter and topped-off with red feather pillows. The walls were painted navy blue, and the roof was black with glow in the dark dots all over the ceiling.

There was two large glass doors, covered by blue velvet drapes, leading out to a balcony. She then skipped happily to the adjoining bathroom and happily took in the sea-side inspired design, garnished with cream walls and sea-shell shaped handles and soaps. She happily took in the site of the giant oyster shaped Jacuzzi/spa. Their father knows how much Sakura loved the sea.

Sakura turned and smiled widely at Sasuke who wrapped his arms around her. 'Why do I have this strange foreboding wash over me every time Sasuke touches me this way?' Sakura dismissed the thought and turned in Sasuke's arms.

"I love it Sasuke-kun! It's amazing!" Sasuke smiled softly down at her, tucking one of her cotton candy pink strand behind her ears.

They never did look alike for twins, even fraternal ones. What with Sakura's heart shaped face, wide emerald orbs, soft, straight pink hair. It was really no wonder Fugaku and Mikoto had panicked when they saw her. But looking into Mikoto's history they found quite a few pink haired ancestors from a long time ago. Sasuke's jet black hair, aristocratic facial structure, calculating onyx orbs were a dead give away for the Uchiha family, looking a picture of both his mother and father (Mikoto is Fugaku's seventeenth cousin eight times removed -.-;).

Sasuke knew that the Uchiha's tend to marry in the family, as it is a long time tradition. But he also knew that if the press were to find out the 'prince/heir to the fortune' was to marry direct blood and if they knew how 'close' he and Sakura were at they're age; there would be a distinct decrease in profits of all areas. They did, after all, live in the 21st century. Sasuke had to thank his father for sound-proofing his room. That helped a lot with his needs.

Sasuke felt his eyes once again turn into that obsidian abyss as he stroked down Sakura's form, which was currently leaning into his hold, her hands clutching the shoulder material of his shirt.

Sasuke couldn't help but be excited (so not Uchiha-men like) over the fact that Sakura would soon be his in only a few short weeks...when he will claim her as his... and in doing so, claim her body and soul. That tantalising thought made Sasuke's nether-regions throb with want.

Sasuke eyed the clock, reading that he only had thirty minutes before class starts. He internally cursed, wishing he had more time. _'Fine. I'll wait till four.' _Sasuke sighed dejectedly. Curiosity took over Sakura and she blinked.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?"

_'I want to fuck you that's what.'_ Sasuke thought wryly.

"It's not that important Sakura... just promise me not to look at anyone but myself and the teachers, okay? This is Junior and Senior mixed Campus, so there will be a lot of... unwanted eyes. So ignore them all and focus solely on me... and the teacher. Understand?"

'_Or just keep your eyes on me the entire time. Eyes... hands... lips-this isn't really what I should be focusing on.' _Sasuke shook the lecherous thoughts from his mind and looked down at Sakura with a serious gaze.

Sakura giggled softly. "Ne, don't worry Sasuke-kun, I know!" She beamed up at him, stroking his face before standing on tippy-toes, and pulling him down for a kiss.

_'Oh Fuck... I only had to last ten more minutes without wrinkling her uniform. Well fuck it now.' _Sasuke picked her up and walked to the bed. Sakura looked at him questioningly but he only turned her around, putting her on her hands and knees on the soft mattress. He pulled off the shorts she wore under her skirt and stared pointedly at the g-string he slipped on her after they bathed this morning. _'Red definitely looks good on her.'_With that thought, Sasuke folded the skirt about her back and unzipped his school pants, taking off his leather belt.

Sasuke pulled down the sorry excuse for underwear and slipped his fingers up her tight pussy-lips. Sakura gasped at the feeling moaning softly at the sensations it evoked in her. _'Patience Sakura.' _Sasuke thought as she whimpered softly. '_I will take you soon enough.' _After scissoring them lightly. _'She should still be loose from this morning but I shouldn't risk it.' _When that was completed to satisfactory, Sasuke used his hands to stretch her legs wider before slamming in.

Sakura gasped, her legs buckling, and so Sasuke's arm hooked around her whilst he thrust into her tight passage. She mouthed 'Sasuke-kun' before turning into a mess of gasps and moans. Sasuke's grip around her waist and hips tightened and a feral growl ripped from his chest when her muscles contracted around him. They were both taken by lust, but Sasuke couldn't help strewing soft kisses on her slightly sweat coated skin. His tongue peeked out and slid across it's velvety surface every now and then, when he judged she was too far gone to notice. Finally Sasuke felt his taught shaft burst, waves of pleasure wracked their bodies and Sasuke couldn't help but softly moan out Sakura's name as he emptied himself deep into her core.

_'That will _**never **_get old.' _Sasuke thought, burrowing his head in the crook of her neck as he rode out the rest of his orgasm. He nipped her neck playfully as he pulled out of her, the hole of which was raw red. He then slid his body down and let his tongue slide up her pussy before placing a soft kiss to the puckered hole.

Sakura's eyes changed back from it's deep forest green to the soft sea-green pools Sasuke adored as she smiled warmly at him. _'Five minutes to spare? Not bad.' _Sasuke internally commented, glancing at the clock that was on their mahogany night stand. He re-dressed them and quickly took Sakura to Homeroom, which only took 10 minutes to get to with all the elevators and escalators in the campus (Sasuke left a fifteen minute gap to get to class, so they were only in their rooms for 45 mins).

_'I can see why Otou-sama flew Itachi to Tokyo in his first year of Junior High.' _Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura stole Sasuke's attention back. He looked at her quizzically, his arm wound tightly around her waist.

"Why do we do that?" she asked cutely.

"Do what, Sakura?"

"Ano... I don't know what it's called." she frowned in a way that made Sasuke smile lovingly at her.

"Eto... every night?" Sasuke really didn't talk about it much and never refereed to it as something so really, she had no idea what to make of it. Sasuke's smile sunk and he frowned thoughtfully.

"You mean... make love?" he asked softly, there was a husky tone in his voice as he said the last two words.

"What does that mean? Is that what it's called Sasuke-kun?" Sakura chirped, looking up at him with awe. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes Sakura... we make love every night." '_And morning.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He loved the way it sounded. Sakura and himself, making love every night under the stars (the roof with glow in the dark stickers).

"Do you... not like it?" Sasuke waited with baited breath, though he didn't have to wait long for Sakura had a hasty reply.

"No! I like it a lot! I feel really special being so close to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned at him.

"I'm so glad you enjoy the two of us making love every night." To Sasuke, saying that would never get old. _'Oh but if only you knew what it truly meant Sakura.' _Sasuke thought moodily.

Knowing the thought of his sister and himself being together like that would be unsettling to her ears. For she loves him, Sasuke cherished that. But Sasuke also knew that she did not love him like _that_. This is what drove Sasuke to claim her every night. So that she could never sleep without him by her side. For his touch to be forever engraved in her body so that no other man would do. Only him. Not that Sasuke would let any other man try, or even get close... but still.

"But why can't we tell anyone Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pouted.

"Because if anyone were to know, we'd be separated. You have seen how other siblings act. They don't have the... connection we do, so others would think that it's strange."

"But why?" Sakura's eyes shimmered with curiosity.

"Because humans have a natural tendency to be wary of those who are different."

"So if I were to tell anyone, we would never see each other again?" Sakura cried out in disbelief.

"Yes." Sasuke knew she had once again been swayed by his words. The trap was set... now to catch her.

"So Sakura... do you want that to happen?" Sasuke asked her, stroking her face with the back of his hand, whilst his onyx eyes stared at her intently.

"Never." she breathed. "I will never tell anyone!" Sakura promised, fire burning in her eyes.

"Thank you Sakura." Sasuke then lent down and kissed her softly, before entering the class room with confident strides. _'She's __**mine**__.'_

_**Man I'm on a roll with this story! XD**_

_**Again, if I need any improvements or things that need to be pointed out, please let me know, and I'll do my best to change it in the next chapters! :D**_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Ano means 'um'**_

_**Eto means 'Er'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Twin desire**_

**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**

**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**

**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 4**_

There was a pin-drop silence as the twins walked into the room. Sakura was keeping her head lowered and Sasuke made sure his grip was clearly seen by all those who dared lay their eyes on his sister. _I'm going to rip them to shreds if they even think of touching her..._

**Pfft... look at how they all remove their eyes as soon as you look at them... fucking pussies.**

He felt a smirk threaten to show on his face but fought to keep his expression in its usual look of indifference and scanned the crowd for spare seats, he saw the last two. It was next to the window at the back of the class... perfect.

**Hey... there are guys sitting there...**

Sasuke felt himself growl lowly and Sakura looked up at him questioningly. He squeezed her briefly to say everything was fine. The coffee haired one wasn't looking at Sakura, instead focusing intently on another female in front of him and the male who would be seated in front of Sakura is asleep. Excellent.

As devilishly good-looking as he is, Sasuke didn't care about the females. He already had his Sakura-chan and she was more than enough for him. If they try to pursue him, they would not have much to look forward to in the future. And if they were to bother Sakura? Well then that would not be a very smart idea.

Sasuke directed Sakura to the window seat and he took the seat in behind the dirty blonde, who seemed to be talking about sport to the brunette beside her. Even better.

Sakura sat behind the two and the brunette immediately started up conversation with the pinkette. The male Uchiha watched silently behind laced fingers as they spoke to her, trying detect any hostility in their voices. So far he had found none. A male with long hair cleared his throat, stealing Sasuke's attention from the two female's, the name's of which he heard were Temari and Tenten.

The raven-haired teen raised a delicate eye brow at the coffee head and he indicated to the brunette, a deep frown marring his face, his eyes narrowing to slits. Sasuke smirked and shook his head, indicating to Sakura. His opalescent eyes only glanced for a second at Sakura's happy smile before turning back and shooting a smirk of his own. He inclined his head and Sasuke followed in suit. _It seems we both didn't fancy words, preferring to use actions instead._

He saw his twin sister point to him and both of the female's eyes went wide with shock. The long haired guy and the male Uchiha watched them carefully once again, tuning into the conversation.

"No way! You're twins!" Tenten gasped, drawing everyone's attention. Sasuke felt a round of smirks from the boys around them and he felt a low growl threaten to rip from his chest.

**As if that's going to change anything you fuckers. That just means she and I will always be tied. And if I won't accept you, then I have every fucking right to make sure you don't go anywhere near my _sister_.**

The boy Sasuke had a 'conversation' with, rose a brow at him, but the raven-haired teen chose not to comment. Sakura merely giggled softly.

"Yeah, I know we don't look like twins and all but-" she was cut off. Sasuke wanted to rip blondie's head off.

"That isn't the only reason Sak." Oh they have a nick name for her already?

**Fucking adorable. **

Sasuke had to agree with that dryly stated comment, still listening intently to the conversation.

"Hmm? What is it?" the one called Tenten slapped her fore-head and sighed.

"You guys looked like a couple." she pointed out, and his blood went cold.

"What? What's that?" she cocked her head to side in an adorable manner and the entire classroom went into a stunned silence. Then it erupted into laughter.

"Oh! That's a good one." Tenten said, clutching her side. The boy who was a sleep woke up with all the noise and started grumbling out words like 'troublesome' and 'annoying'. He rose a brow at the blonde and she just brushed it aside, saying she would tell 'Shikamaru' later. When the classroom had relaxed a bit, he decided that he might as well tell it to them straight rather than risk Sakura's trust.

"My family decided not to mention such terms to her since it was irrelevant and would only be a problem in this stage of her life." The male Uchiha announced for everyone to hear, his voice was cold, harsh, daring anyone to refuse.

**That's right bitches. Whatcha gonna do about it?**

"Anyone having a problem with that?" his hard onyx eyes searched the classroom. "Good-"

"I DO!" a blond yelled from across the room. Sasuke heard the the long haired man sigh in

frustration.

"Naruto you idiot." he murmured, he also had a cold sounding voice, but it doesn't seem as distant as mine does.

"Neji." Tenten whispered chidingly. So he finally acquired a name? His attention then focused back onto the golden haired boy who stood up in protest.

"I HAVE A PROBLEM WIT-" Sasuke grew tired of his yelling.

"Shut the fuck up dobe. I can hear you fine." he noticed the girls flinch and the boys gulp at my harsh words, cowering away at my steely tone.

"You... You TEME!" He yelled, face red.

"No, my parents have been happily married for 19 years." the Uchiha boy commented dryly.

**Say it don't spray it. You'll take out an eye, fucking idiot.**

Naruto stood, gaping like a fish, trying to have some sort of come-back. "...What were we talking about again?" he questioned, scratching his cheek.

Sasuke sweat-dropped along with Neji, whilst the others almost fell of their chairs. Pathetic fool.

"About me keeping my sister an innocent... another of which I have yet to see." he pointed out.

"So... give me one good reason for her to know any of this."

"I... um...er... I dunno." Naruto laughed nervously.

"Then this entire conversation was a waste of my-"

Sakura suddenly giggled.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you made a friend!" Sakura said happily.

"Is she nuts?" Tenten whispered shockingly to Temari.

**That bitch did not just insult my cherry blossom.**

"Naah, she's just ignorant about the world... her family must have taught her the world is made of skittles and people poop out rainbows." Tenten and Shikamaru cracked it at Temari's dry choice of words and the raven-haired teen couldn't help a sigh of annoyance slip from his lips.

"Hn." and with that, he sat back down, pulling Sakura from her chair into his lap. Sasuke challenged the others to say anything but a brown haired boy pulled him into his seat and glared at him. The rest of the class just went about their conversations and I let a small, victorious smile stretch across my lips.

"Sak... doesn't it feel odd when Sasuke does that to you." The blonde was annoying him... but at least she kept herself soft about it.

"Why should it?" Sakura asked, looking at her with wide emerald eyes. Temari's metallic teal orbs locked gazes with my own obsidian pools, but I merely raised a brow, my face schooled to seem nonchalant.

"Fine." she gritted out, eyeing me warily.

Sasuke gave Temari a condescending smirk. _You may have figured it out, but as long as I'm with Sakura, you have no chance in hell of doing anything about it._

That's when a silver haired man clad in a pair of dark blue jeans and black shirt, entered the room. "Sorry I'm late class, my name is Kakashi, I will be your sensei from here on out."

_**Done with chap 4 re-done! :D Hope you liked it... I know there are questions about a few things, and I promise to seamlessly put in answers to those questions in later chapters... just please be a little patient... oh! And ask me if you don't understand anything in case I miss things out! :)**_

_**Comments? Concerns? Please let me know!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Twin desire**_

**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**

**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**

**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 5**_

"LIAR!" was screamed by half of the class since Kakashi had taught them in their other classes in the past and his habits were well known around school; everybody was used to having the silver-haired man's lack of punctuality.

"YOU WERE FUCKING ANKO WEREN'T YOU!" Naruto yelled.

Anko was one of the college students who also worked part-time as an assistant to the school registry. She was _supposed _to have a **s****ecret **relationship with her teacher. But when the two of them are fucking, people guessed that being discreet was the last thing from their mind. It was like putting a child with a tantrum on the loud speaker, they were just **that **noisy.

A round of murmurs and laughter went around the room whilst Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"Okay class, settle down... seriously..." The class kept ignoring him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." the class ceased their conversations.

"Now... Since this is our first day of freshman class, why don't we try to get to know each other? A simple description would be enough. Share your likes, dislikes and aspirations." The grey-haired man paused and his lone visible eye surveyed the students in front of him.

"Anyone who would like to go first?" His students just stared blankly at him.

"Well then, why don't I start?" The teacher gave a small smile and continued. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and I don't like a lot of things, I dislike some things, and I don't really have any aspirations." He looked at his students expectantly, they all had 'what the fuck' faces after his very vague description. Kakashi's gaze then stopped at the loud blonde boy that embarrassed himself a few minutes ago.

"Why don't you go next?" Kakashi's smiled and beckoned for the boy to introduce himself. The blonde boy enthusiastically stood up and faced his classmates, grinning like an idiot.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! I like ramen, I don't like assholes-" His cerulean eyes shot a glare at Sasuke, who just dead-panned, not looking a bit interested in what the loud blonde was saying, whilst Kakashi raised an amused brow. "-and I wanna become the president of Japan!" He beamed at the class.

"I see... well good luck with that." Kakashi said with a face that said 'there's no way in hell, keep dreaming blondie.' Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him. The whole class sweat-dropped at the very matured banter going on between their teacher and their classmate.

Kakashi sighed and brought out a worn out book from his pocket. The stress of having to deal with very matured children like the Uzumaki-kid is starting to get to his nerves. Some of his students gasped when they recognised the adult novel in the hands of their teacher. Kakashi just waved them off.

"You next, the pink haired one." he pointed at Sakura. She blinked at him before standing up. Sasuke almost smirked knowing that she would be thinking along the lines of 'Again with the pink hair! Seriously?'

"Well, my name is Sakura Uchiha, and I am the twin sister of Sasuke-kun," She motioned to her brother whose usual steely eyes softened at her. Sakura knows how cold and uncaring her twin brother may seem to other people but she knows better than them. Being by his side all her life, she knows better than anyone how _loving _her dearest Sasuke-kun can be. There may be times when she could not understand Sasuke's actions, but she knows that everything her twin does is out of love for her.

"I love anything artistic or any new knowledge. I do not like people who don't get along with Sasuke-kun, and I hope to become a doctor in future." she smiled at everyone, her face as angelic and charming as ever. While Sasuke's matured and is easily swayed by lust, Sakura's the embodiment of naivety and innocence.

**Kinda' hard to be a doctor when she doesn't know anything about sex or reproduction.**

_'She'll learn soon, after all... this is freshman year...'_ Sasuke growled. '_Then again... I may be able to make her think of what we do as different from other couples... well for different reasons anyway._

**True. The way she idolises you, you could knock her up and she'd think that it happens to everyone even when she has a degree in medicine under her belt... along with other things, if you know what I mean?**

Sasuke could feel his inner snicker... sometimes Sasuke wonders whether his so-called inner-self is the devil itself seeing that it never acted as his conscience.

Sasuke then internally grimaced, feeling guilty from manipulating Sakura's faith in him. His sweet and adorable Sakura. His eyes suddenly gaining a malicious glint. Well, fuck all that. The feeling of having her all to himself is so fucking good, he couldn't care less about anything else. 'Screw it. I'm going to hell anyway.'

"You, next." Kakashi pointed to him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like very few things, one of them being my family. I dislike most things but I especially hate males getting close to **my **Sakura." His dark eyes scanning the room to see if anybody dared to oppose him. Most of the boys in their class tried to avoid his gaze or cowered in fear or did both except for Neji, who seems to be not the least interested in hitting on Sakura, Shikamaru, who was asleep...again... and Naruto who was glaring at him all through-out his entire speech.

"If I find any one of you, so much as, try to talk to her without my consent, there will be no place on this earth that you can hide. I will find you and you don't want to know what'll happen when i do." A dark look passed over Kakashi's eyes as Sasuke spoke. The grey-haired man felt the intent to kill in Sasuke's words but Kakashi reasoned that it's normal for twins to be protective of each other... it still worried him though...

"In the future I will take over the Uchiha Corporations where I will be working alongside our older brother, Uchiha Itachi." With that said Sasuke waited for the next speaker be allocated, which turned out to be Neji.

X X X

"Uchiha, may I have a moment of your time?"

During home-room, Sasuke learned that Neji was actually part of another prestigious family, The Hyuga's. The same Hyuga family that Sasuke and Sakura's father is currently establishing a partnership with. A partnership that will definitely sky-rocket both of the company's profits.

"In private." Neji added and casted a small glance to Sakura, who raised her eye brows brow and a pretty frown adorning her lips.

Sakura hated being away from her twin and Sasuke knew this all too well. Especially since Sasuke made sure that she is used to having him with her 24/7 making her twin brother the center of her universe. Another person seeming to steal away her beloved Sasuke-kun's attention was not going down well with her.

Sasuke, being the sick bastard that he is, love this possessive trait of Sakura. This is because he definitely would want Sakura to feel this way, to succeed in his plans of claiming his twin sister. Sasuke eyed her, unwilling to leave his beloved sister and did not bother hiding his contempt. The raven- haired teen looked up to see Neji waving over a group of girls who were talking to other guys. Three of which, Sasuke realized, were potential threats. He ignored them for the time being and focused on the females the Hyuga was introducing him to.

"Hinata-sama is my cousin, her father, Hiashi-sama is the one entering the contract with Fugaku-sama." Sasuke nodded and gave a curt nod to the Hyuga heiress. Sasuke can be very rude if he wanted to but he was raised by his family to be the perfect gentleman, especially to potential allies in the business world. He's just picky on who he thinks deserves his politeness. Hinata smiled shyly and kept her eyes averted.

"You have already met Tenten and Temari-san. This is Ino Yamanaka. You would know her through the Yamanaka property development."

"Hn." The male Uchiha glanced at the Yamanaka girl and he could tell this one would be a problem. She's definitely the type who likes to gossip and other shit like that.

"They can take care of Sakura whilst we converse. You don't need to worry for she will be in your sights, and you, in her's as well, the entire time." Neji reassured the raven haired boy.

He looked them each in the eye. "Sabaku, remember my words. They were no joke." Sasuke muttered dangerously.

"I know." she replied flatly. "Nothing will be said. And I'll keep her," Temari jutted a thumb at Ino, who 'hmph'ed and looked away. "on a leash."

"Fine." The male Uchiha gave in, but only because he knew over sheltering Sakura would not end well. She needed to have friends of her own.

Sasuke turned to leave but then Sakura pulled the sleeve of his uniform to halt his movements. He faced his twin and was taken aback when she suddenly kissed her brother's cheek.

"Come back soon okay?" she whispered softly, tugging on the material of my school shirt. Sasuke nodded to her, masking the surprise he felt with his usual expression of apathy. He walked away with Neji Hyuga, who took him to a shaded area of the building.

"I know how you feel towards Sakura." Neji's words made Sasuke freeze, eyes widening slightly.

**Oh shit.**

"What are you talking about, Hyuga?" the young Uchiha growled.

"Temari-san, Shikamaru and I all came to the conclusion that you do not have the typical brotherly feelings towards her. I am not here to patronise you Uchiha but if word gets out about this, the Hyuga Company is going to plummet along with the Uchiha Corporation. So I simply ask you, the future leader of Uchiha Corporations, to not screw this up for that is one thing, among many others, that I can not tolerate: Failure." The white-eyed boy snapped.

**Join the fucking club. That makes two of us you fucking prick.**

Shikamaru came from behind the wall, leaning against it as he sighed. "You know this is all gonna back fire once she knows how you treat her right? Once she knows you think of her as a potential lover. How troublesome." he groaned.

**Not potential. She IS my lover.**

Sasuke ignored his inner's comment and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yes. I know; but I'm not going to stop it now. She'll learn to accept it in time." he muttered. An 'I hope' was added as an after thought.

"Well, to many, you will come off as protective but the way you hold her, you gotta' watch out man, there are others with the brain-power that the three of us have. They will figure it out just as easily." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. The lazy bum had a point and it was starting to piss Sasuke off. How could he have been so careless! It may all be fucked up because of his slip!

**Wait a sec. Why is he even here anyway? What does he have to possibly gain with his input?**

"You're probably wondering why I'm here. Well it's mainly cause I'm bored at Temari won't let me take a nap... troublesome woman. Also because Neji's my friend, so yeah."

"**What the fuck is he? A mind reader?"**

"Well, now that you are aware of this, on to other matters." Neji eyed the group of girls speaking animatedly to each other.

"Class will be starting soon, and so, we need to leave. And it seems they have become friends. Would you and, erm, your Sakura care to join us during the lunch break?"

Sasuke thought it over and nodded. It would be certainly advantageous to have some back up and luckily, it seems like he would be able to get along with them. In one way or another, as long as they do not get in his way in claiming Sakura as his, he does not mind having to be with them.

"None of us will breathe a word about this. You can be certain of that. But I warn you, be careful Uchiha." Neji gave him a final glance then headed off to tell the girls it was class time. Shikamaru merely shrugged at me and sauntered off, nudging Temari to go with him to his next class.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura's voice startled her brother; something that has never happened before. He looked down at her questioningly.

"What was all that about?" the raven-haired boy just shook his head.

"Come on Sakura, let's get to class." he muttered, holding her hand instead of her waist, taking heed of Shikamaru's words. Sasuke had been so preoccupied of his current predicament that he didn't notice the slight frown marring Sakura's sweet face.

_**Re-done chap 5? Complete! xD Here you go peoples! Enjoy~! Longest chappie ever! :D BIG Thank you to my editor andy-chan24! xD**_

_**Comments concerns? questions? Please ask so i can go over and answer!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Twin desire**_

**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**

**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**

**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

******_Chapter 6_**

Sakura was walking down the hall with Sasuke brooding beside her. They were on their way to lunch after their first two periods of school. She found the subject business interesting, but the pink-haired girl already knew most of what the teacher taught by heart. Something to be expected from being an Uchiha. She was however, fascinated by Psychology. The teacher discussed how easy it is for the human brain to be manipulated so it would make people think a certain way. Sakura noticed how Sasuke seemed slightly more alert during that particular discussion. She wondered why.

"The business class was a complete waste of time... as was ___psychology_." Sasuke muttered darkly, almost hissing out that word. Sakura wanted to ask what was wrong but was stopped by the feel of his tensed hand around hers; as if her twin was keeping himself from squeezing her tiny hands so he wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't help but feel sad that at how cold her brother was suddenly treating her.

Sakura loved her family more than anything else in the world. Their parents showered the three of them with love and made sure that they never feel neglected... well aside from their father... but he was more the silent type from who Sasuke-kun and Itachi-nii got their cold demeanor from. Itachi-nii was always there to support and protect her and Sasuke from those who'd try to do anything bad to them. When they were younger, Sakura had been bullied a lot because of her strange hair and slightly large forehead. Her Itachi-nii and Sasuke-kun would always be there to beat-up the mean kids that made her feel awful. They made sure that Sakura would see that she's beautiful, with her silky pink hair and bright emerald eyes, and nothing else.

It was the time when their Itachi-nii had to leave for Tokyo that Sasuke and Sakura's bond grew stronger. Sasuke grew even more protective of his twin and Sakura never left his side. Literally. They did everything together. At first, Sakura was curious as to why Sasuke suddenly insist that they do everything together. He explained that since their nii-san was away now, they only have each other to rely on.___"I just want Sakura-chan to feel how much I love her." _Sasuke would whisper to her to her while doing wonderful things to her body. School has definitely stressed out her twin brother, Sakura concluded and so she needed to be their as his strength!

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Isn't it good that you know everything?" she asked, her bright-green eyes stared up at him questioningly. Sasuke was usually glad he knew everything, he hates it when someone says something he didn't know.

"You know I don't like wasting time, Sakura."

There was a hostility in his voice that would make others flinch away, but having known Sasuke all of her life, she just smiled at him and kissed his shoulder as they walked.

"It would feel better if you put your arm around me. You like doing that, it calms you down."

Sakura remembered how her twin would always wind his lean arms around her tiny waist. He said that nothing was better to him than having his Sakura in his arms. Her eyes shimmered with hope, wishing he would take the not-so-subtle hint... but she was cruelly shut down.

"No... I'm not in the mood." she kept silent and watched his hard face.

"Ne Sasuke-kun... did I do something wrong-?"

"There you guys are!" a voice yelled out.

"Dobe..." Sasuke-kun muttered.

Sakura turned to see the blonde boy from homeroom wave to her and her brother. She was surprised to see that Sasuke led her to the boy's direction. Naruto yelled something to Sakura but she was far too pre-occupied with her twin's unusual cold demeanour towards her to notice. The pink-haired girl smiled when Tenten and Ino greeted her, Temari and Hinata speaking a soft hello.

She regrettably turned away from Sasuke for a key second to talk to with her new friends when she felt Sasuke's fingers slip away from her own. Sakura snapped her head to his direction. A deep frown formed in the pinkette's usual cheery face as she watched her beloved brother walk to their other classmates, the ones called Naruto and Neji. ___Sasuke-kun? What's going on with you? You've changed ever since you went to talk to those boys._

"What's wrong Sakura?" Ino hummed, twisting her long blond hair, a well plucked brow raised.

"Sasuke-kun brushed me off..." Sakura frowned gently as Sasuke had his back to her.

"Oh you know, brothers are like that, so not nice to their baby sister." Ino pouted, patting their new friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"Not Sasuke-kun. He's amazing." the pinkette murmured, not noticing the frown stretching on Temari's lips.

"Oh? Are the two of you close or something?" Tenten asked, her legs crossing indian style on the chair. Tenten was nice. She was friendly, easy going and didn't want to cling to Sasuke. This made Sakura very happy though she didn't know why. She didn't like sharing ___her beloved brother_ with any other girls other than their Kaa-sama.

"We are. Sasuke-kun and I are always together!" Sakura beamed.

"Seriously? Oh! Is it true that the two of you are sharing a room? Lucky!" Of course Sakura's lucky! Her Sasuke-kun is amazing! This Ino girl was nice but Sakura doesn't like the way she looks at her twin. It's the same look the other girls in their class were giving her brother.___What is their problem!_

"Ano, yeah... My family didn't like the idea of us being separated."

Sasuke told her earlier not to mention that they were closer than the usual brothers and sisters and if Sasuke and she were to be separated, Sakura wouldn't be able to handle it! He even said she shouldn't even tell them that they slept together! It made the pinkette wonder why, though. Maybe it was because Sasuke liked his privacy? That was like him.

"He must be pissed huh?" Ino giggled.

"I-Ino-chan...language." The Hinata girl chided timidly. Sakura liked Hinata. She was so sweet and kawaii! The female Uchiha can't help but want to take care of Hinata-chan. Maybe that's why her cousin is so protective of her. Neji seemed like a less threatening version of Sasuke, she mused.

"Oh come ON Hinata! He's a ___guy_! He doesn't want to be stuck around his sister 24/7." Ino rolled her baby-blue eyes at the shy girl.

"You have no right making assumptions about Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun loves me and enjoys taking care of me! Or he would be like Itachi-Nii. He wouldn't be over-protective, Sasuke-kun wouldn't be with me all the time and if Sasuke-kun really didn't like me, then he wouldn't insist on us m-" Sakura suddenly froze mid-rant and cupped her mouth with her hand. She almost gave away that Sasuke and she make love.

Sakura flashed back to the day she asked Sasuke about the way they acted. They were eight then. She remembered asking him why Itachi-nii didn't make love her like Sasuke-kun did. Sasuke said that it was because only one brother could do it, and that it ___had _to be Sasuke-kun. The girl asked why, and her twin brother only got mad at her, accusing her that She didn't love her Sasuke-kun. From then on, Sakura decided that she would never question it again. Otherwise it would be like telling her Sasuke-kun that she didn't love him and that could ******NEVER **happen.

"Sakura..." Sasuke-kun's voice quelled her musings and brought her to the present. As her mind re-focused on the severity of his tone, she couldn't help but want to cry. ___He must be so angry! _She thought. Sakura turned her head to look at the beautiful face of her twin brother only to see his eyes narrowed and cold. She wanted to blurt out a thousand of apologies but the words would not come out from her lips. Sakura just gazed at her beloved brother longingly. He just sighed and muttered something under his breath.

She didn't like the triumphant smirk Neji had, nor Shikamaru's knowing gaze. It was unsettling Sakura for some reason. But what almost made her choke back a sob was the regret she saw when she stared at her Sasuke-kun's eyes. ___Why, Sasuke-kun?_

"Come on Sakura, let's get lunch." Sasuke grabbed her hand and marched to the food stall in a very elegant, refined, Uchiha manner.

___I am so screwed. _It took all of her self-restraint not to cry right then and there.

**__****Last re-done chap complete! Again thanks to my dear editor andy-chan24! I hope you liked it! xD**

**__****Kawaii = cute**

**__****Comments? concerns? questions? I am all ears! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Twin desire**_

Okay people, there's been a change in the story, ignore it for now, but i'm re-doing all my chappies, they'll be quite a bit different so please re-read them and comment if theres a problem :)

This part onwards should be fine though.

Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**_

_**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**_

Sasuke's inner is **bolded**.

_**Chapter 7:**_

Sasuke was desperately trying to make his and Sakura's relationship as inconspicuous as possible like Shikamaru and Neji told him. Unfortunately, all it did was made him restless and pissed-off as hell. Heck, they haven't even started on lunch yet! Sakura's exotic beauty had caught many unwanted eyes and it took all the will power that he had not to burn all of them to the bloody ground.

**If those little shitfaces try to think of Sakura with those lecherous thoughts, one more time, they're going to pay dearly... That's a promise... I can spot their disgusting lear a mile away. She's MINE you fuckers. _Mine_.**

Sasuke shoved his hands deep inside his slacks. 'Fucking sleezy bastards' He didn't trust himself right now to be sane enough to keep himself from committing murder... or a massacre for that matter.

What was making matters worse was that he can't hold Sakura close like he used to. When they were younger and his father scolded him for being not being as good as their Itachi-nii, Sasuke would always go berserk. He would destroy everything in his sight, cursing every god out there. Not even their sweet mother could stop him. Then one day, as Sasuke was having another one of what his family called "anxiety attacks," Sakura ran up to her thrashing twin brother and hugged him tight, almost giving their family a heart attack. They usually hid her somewhere to keep her from seeing her beloved twin in such a feral state. With her tiny, chubby hands, she made him face her and their eyes met. Her sparkling turquoise orbs, for once, more dominant than his cold and steely onyx orbs. No words were spoken. Sasuke stopped flailing and held his sister tight. From then on, the family did not dare separate the twins. Sakura kept her twin brother from going through his wild rampage, for she was Sasuke's anchor to sanity.

Sasuke sighed. If this was hard for him, Sakura's not taking the situation as lightly as well. He wasn't indifferent to those longing looks she sent his way. He knew that going to school here in Tokyo would be a terrible idea... but when his father had his mind set... that was it. Sasuke stared at her twin from his peripherals. Her bright eyes had lost its usual luster and she was fiddling with her hair; one of the signs of Sakura's insecurities. Goddamit! She should be happy! She's supposed to be the innocent ray of sunshine that smiles for him because she loves being with her dear Sasuke-kun. HE was supposed to make her _happy_, not the opposite. Seeing her look so devastated like that tore Sasuke apart. He bit his lower lip in frustration and almost drew-out blood. Why did this have to be so difficult..? Oh right. Cause he fell in love with his fucking _**sister**_.

Being from a prestigious family such as the Uchiha's meant having to shoulder infinite number of responsibilities. Something that gets even worse if you were born male. Itachi-nii bore the same responsibilities as Sasuke did, but Itachi was a prodigy. A child wonder... not that Sasuke was far off with his photographic memory... but the older brother always seemed to have that extra something. He was "The Perfect Uchiha" while Sasuke was _only _a genius. He would always be second-place. The males of the clan were taught at a young age that emotions and attachment would only make them weak... that notion was stuck fast until Sakura came and smashed it into pieces. Uchihas needed to be strong, to be extraordinary. Why? Because they were Uchihas. Sasuke thanked all the Gods in the heavens that Sakura was spared of this...torture.

Sasuke did not know how to express love; that was Sakura's specialty. While he, and the rest of the males of his family were the embodiment of stoicism and apathy, Sakura was the opposite. She's like an open-book for everyone to read. She never bothers to hide what she feels. If she doesn't express through words, then you could probably see it clearly through her face or her actions. That's why he would just hold her close to him, kiss her, pouring all his locked emotions right into her heart. It's the only way he can express how much she means to actions. Words aren't who he is. That is why, when Sasuke started distancing himself from his twin, Sakura was at a loss. She didn't know what's happening to him and by the looks of it, started blaming herself.

As if on cue Sakura questioned him.

"Ne Sasuke-kun... did I do something wrong-?" Sasuke almost sighed in relief when she was cut off by Naruto's loud voice. He knew any explanations he could give her would undoubtably lead to his undoing.

"Dobe." he muttered, walking over to the group. He saw Sakura get herself swept up in a conversation with her new friends and he like felt this would be the best time to depart. Sasuke slowly released her hand and stepped towards the guys. He could almost feel the way her body snapped towards him but he fought the urge to have her in his arms again. The raven-haired boy felt as if she was naked without him. He, who is her shield from the rest of world... it infuriated him to no end.

"I'm glad you came to your senses Uchiha..." Neji nodded his head.

"Shut up." Sasuke scowled darkly.

**I bet you were, you son of a bitch... now thanks to you I have to hold myself back completely! Fan-fucking-tastic!**

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing." the Uchiha boy spat out.

**Yeah, nothing except the fact that I can't touch Sakura in public.**

"Temper-temper teme." Naruto snickered, oblivious to the brooding boy's clenched fist hidden in the pockets of his pants.

**Fuck off dick. I'm already trying to reign in my anger, don't add any fucking steroids to this bitch of a fire.**

"You know it's going to get out eventually though right?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"What?" Naruto furrowed his brows but nobody paid him any mind.

"No it's not, she isn't that careless. I've told her before we got here that things aren't the same here"

**She knows the consequences. Plus I highly doubt she's THAT affected by my lack of touch, unlike me. If she's sad, I'm going apeshit crazy.**

Sasuke clenched his fist.

"So she knows!" Neji said in disbelief.

**Pfft, 'course not. That would just end with her being hurt.**

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto quizzed again.

"Course she doesn't know... forget about it!" Sasuke scowled, wanting to punch a wall.

**Or Naruto's face. **Sasuke's inner-self was going livid.

"WHAT!" he was about to shout at Naruto when he caught Sakura's angry tone.

"-he wouldn't insist on us m-" Sakura suddenly froze mid-rant and cupped her mouth with her hand.

"Sakura..." Sasuke's voice rumbled low in his chest. He was wrong, dead wrong. To think she almost... shit!

**They were right... fucking hell... We've been at this school less than a day and it's already screwing us up.**

The male Uchiha grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to the cafeteria line near the exit.

"Hungry?" he almost in a whisper, voice soft, cause he didn't know if he could trust his tongue at the moment for he was being hit by waves of mixed emotions.

"N-no..." she stuttered. Her eyes started to well-up

**So she IS affected by this...man I am so happy right now... but danm right pissed she almost gave us away.**

"Okay, We have an hour" Sasuke was going to fuck her senseless and then... forget about that for now. Right now, he just needed to get out of there.

He managed to remember the way back to their room and he was in so much hurry that he wanted to kick the door open. He grabbed the keys out of his back pocket and almost flew through the door. Sasuke pushed his twin sister inside and slammed the door in his haste; startling the random students leaving their rooms.

His hand clenched the door handle so hard, it threatened to break. He managed to pry-off his fingers after a deep breath. He hooked two fingers in my tie and tugged it off. He threw it to the side and turned around whilst un-buttoning his top button. His eyes stared hungrily at her, black orbs darkened to obsidian as lust clouded the irises.

"You almost told them..." Sasuke growled, stalking towards her, making her step back each step he took. "Does being without my touch make you that careless... are you effect you that much!" he snapped, as her legs hit the bed.

"Well?" he demanded, pinning her body beneath his, ruffling the soft satin bedding. Sasuke stared at her soft green irises for a little while, they were wide from shock and fear as she stared back.

"...What do you do to me Sakura?" he groaned and locked their lips together.

She gasped softly, and for once, Sasuke didn't hold back. he slid his tongue right into her mouth, letting it trace the hot, wet contours of her cavern. She tasted so fucking good! Uchiha Sasuke's personal drug. He shoved his tongue further down her throat, threading his fingers through her soft, silky locks, steeling her in place. Sakura let a moan escape her lips and smirked.

_Flash back._

"_Sausuke-kun..." Sakura panted as Sasuke kissed her body gently, caressing her ass softly._

"_Sasuke...ohhh!" she cried as he slid his tongue into her warm pussy,__for the first time. Sasuke was so shocked he pulled back, and Sakura was staring at him wide-eyed. They stared at each other in silence till Sakura opened her mouth._

"_D... did I do that?" she stuttered._

"_You did..." Sasuke seemed less in shock now... in fact he smiled at her. Sakura didn't have a lot of time to watch in stunned silence however for in mere seconds his lips were pressing hard against her's._

"_Thank you... Sakura..." he murmured against her lips._

_Flash back end._

From the on, Sasuke never doubted that Sakura enjoyed being touched by him. It gave him the confidence to finally take that next step and claim her body as his.

Her delicious little body.

The one that has not been sullied by another...

Purely his own to enjoy and devour.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Twin desire**_

**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**

**Age of Sasuke and friends: 15-16**

**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 8**_

_'Wh-what is this? It feels so good...' _

Sakura closed her eyes and succumbed to Sasuke's over-powering lust. His tongue tangled with hers made her heady with desire. She felt herself melt into his hold, her arms clinging to his body like a life line. Their bodies intertwined, harmonized together perfectly; as if they were meant to complete each other. He growled low at her soft whimpers and slid his hand up her thigh, the soft material of her skirt brushing against against the back of his hand as it slid up; lightly scrapping the surface with his blunt nails.

Shivers of delight shot up Sakura's spine making her buck her hips into his lengthy excitement. Sasuke let another growl rip his throat and he nipped her lip, sucking her virgin tongue as she grew wanton beneath him. It was amazing what her twin brother can make her feel even with the most fleeting of touches. His sharp ebony eyes that is reflects his deep, arduous need as he stares at her was enough to get her all hot and bothered.

Finally, he's finally touching her again. Sakura was over the moon right now. She thought her brother was mad at her. Being ignored, by Sasuke of all people, was something extremely foreign by the girl. The thought of displeasing him made her sick to her stomach. Her single purpose in life was to please her twin brother! Sakura almost broke down when she saw the look of anger, disappointment and ffrustration flash through his usually stoic gaze. And now, feeling and seeing her beloved twin brother ravish her with all his might, she felt so relieved, she felt like she was going to cry. It was as if she was purged of her sins and she was reborn in his arms.

Sakura was so engrossed with his touch and his over-powering passion that she didn't notice Sasuke's other hand sneak up her shirt, removing the buttons in it's way before finally ripping the shirt off of her sweat coated body. He heard Sakura sigh in delight as his hand cupped her soft well-developed mounds, kneading it in his heated palms. He squeezed it roughly and played with it's hardened peaks, rolling his rough thumb pad over the sensitive nub.

Sakura felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes as her body sung in pleasure. This new kiss, added on with Sasuke's teasing touch, was making her body react in a way it usually only did when Sasuke had connected their bodies. It felt **so **_good_. She cried out when Sasuke's hot and moist tongue flicked her hardened nipple, making her buck into him yet again.

Sasuke chuckled low as he drew his lips back, allowing Sakura to gulp in much needed air. He allowed a small distance between their faces to gave her some space to breathe as he let his obsidian orbs rake over her flushed face. He took in every detail, from her overcast turquoise orbs, now a dark forest green, to her smooth, rounded chin.

Her cheeks had a wonderful red hue sprayed across them, darkening by the intensity of his gaze. Her gentle breaths washed over his lips, drawing his eyes to the well-shaped curve of her own. Her petal-soft pout drove him insane with the urge to claim them gnawing at him every second of the day.

She was his obsession, better than any other drug. He would do anything for her. He would die for her... and he would definitely kill for her. Sasuke's gaze darkened, making the room hard to breathe in. It was suffocating, but Sakura could not take her eyes off of Sasuke.

Her emerald orbs started to lighten, making Sasuke's tense demeanour soften. They just stared into each others eyes until Sasuke felt the need to bite her soft button nose. Sakura's eyes widened considerably at the out of character action and couldn't help but let a soft giggle slip past her lips at the stone serious face that followed the childish and endearing act.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... that was too funny!"

Sakura was now on a trip, her entire body shook with laughter and her eyes once again shone with unshed tears. Sasuke scowled at the laughing girl beneath him and looked at her peculiarly when she spun around and started laughing into her pillow.

Sasuke stared at her giggling fit for a few seconds before unbuckling his belt. _'She won't be laughing in a second.'_ Sasuke smirked at his devious thought. He unzipped his pants and slid it down his legs. He then threw his shirt over his head and then hooked his fingers under her panty line, startling the laughing girl.

Sasuke's smirk spread wider at this and he ripped the panties right off her legs. The loudness of the tearing cloth echoed in the room made Sakura gasp softly . Sasuke lifted her hips and entered into her in one swift motion, not bothering to stretch her after feeling the soaked material of her panties.

"Sasu-KE!" Sakura cried out, nails digging into the mattress. Sakura felt like she had shot up to cloud nine. She tossed her head back and cried out to the heavens. Every night Sasuke made her body soar, made her feel as if she was in another world and made her mind numb with this sweet friction.

Sakura's brain had taken refuge in a sea of burning heat and her thought process was stunted with the feel of his warmth and caresses. She felt as if she could die at that moment and she would die in pure and utter ecstasy. Her body was in a state of bliss that should be impossible to humans. Impossible to anything, yet her Sasuke-kun took her there **every** night. Sakura felt herself burst around him, her voice hoarse and croaky.

Sasuke groaned at the animalistic sounds escaping her lips. The raw hunger he could feel from her turned him on even more than the sweetness of her inviting body. The warmth emitting from her body drove him to the edge, but it was the vigour that she poured as she met his pace and thrust back at him was the one that drove his senses wall into a dark abyss.

Hell would freeze over before she's EVER allowed to be out of his reach. The thought of even **one **day passing without his loins having the pleasure of embedding into her tight heat made his insides burn with rage. He could not even stomach the thought of not having her in his reach. So, it would **never **happen. _Ever_.

With that, Sasuke emptied himself inside of her, a war like cry ripping from his throat before he let his teeth sink right into the smooth curve of her neck. Sakura screamed out and burst once more, their muscles contracting as they recovered from their pleasure filled high.

Best. Fuck. **Ever**.

**I am sooo sorry for taking so long folks! Seriously, I don't deserve your love T.T**

**Thank you for waiting so patiently and I am happy to say i'm finally done with the next chapter! :D**

**Comments? Concerns? Questions? Please let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Twin desire**_

**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**

**Age of Sasuke and friends: 15-16**

**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

**(Another sex scene... yes, he is an animal -.-;)  
**

_**Chapter 9**_

Sasuke woke up to darkness lighting the room. This was exactly how he liked it. Dark, silent, calm... this was the environment Sasuke enjoyed spending his time in... even more so with his bed mate.

As he lay there, Sasuke's mind thought about today, how the class was and how they were given out worksheets to complete by next week. He felt a smile lift the corners of his mouth seeing as how Sakura and himself had finished their work during class and so, had no school work to do beforehand... they could do whatever they pleased... whatever _he_ pleased...

Sasuke's eyes darkened at that prospect and he felt his tongue travel against his chapped lips. His tongue danced with the flavor of Sakura's cherry lip gloss, one that suited her lips so perfectly, giving the velvety lush pout a sweet, glossy salmon tint.

Thinking about the women who stole his sanity, Sasuke let his head roll right. There she lay, curled up by his side, lips parted as she breathed in softly. In, out...in, out... Soothing.

Her head rested on the taught peck of his right peck and his arm cushioned her silk mop of candy pink hair. Her breath was hot against his chest and he couldn't help but press her closer to him. A light shudder ran through his body at the moist sensation traveling across the well muscled plains of his chest.

The feeling of his bare arm against Sakura's uncovered skin stroke the fires of Sasuke's desire. Never mind the fact that they had sex in the evening, an occurrence of which had never happened before, he wanted her... and he wanted her _now._

Sasuke felt his member jump to attention at the prospect of being buried in Sakura's tight heat. It twitched lightly, taunting Sasuke with memories of their multiple couplings. Her prone body...defenseless against his... against his desires.

So, Sasuke did what he usually did, he hooked his arm underneath her body and entered his hardened shaft into her raw hole. He felt Sakura shift beneath him and let out a soft moan.

Sasuke then pumped his length in and out of her, loving the sound of their naked skin slapping together in a broken pace.

Sakura had to come twice before Sasuke felt the need to release his load into her swollen sex, shooting himself inside of her.

Sasuke groaned and bit into her neck, the same spot as always, and felt her contract around him exploding her desire once more, and milking his own with haste. Sakura was shocked awake and turned to see Sasuke behind her, staring into her eyes with hazy onyx orbs.

"Ne... Sasuke-kun..?" Sasuke usually pulled out at this time. But he didn't need to... now that they moved to these dorms, rather than being at home, he could enjoy her as much as he wanted whenever he wanted... it was addictive. The lust, the heat... it wouldn't leave his body.

So Sasuke kept on going, he just shoved himself deeper into her making her eyes wide with shock. He then pulled out before slamming back into her, sheathing himself fully once more... his thrust were wild and haphazard, making Sakura scream in unadulterated pleasure.

That is, till they heard loud banging from their front door. Sasuke ignored, his thrusts increasing temp and depth... until he heard a high pitch voice mixed with a relaxed gruff one scream at them from behind the door.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Come on! It's PARTY TIME!" Ino squealed happily.

Sakura screamed out loud, bliss hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah teme, it's gonna be awesome! And FILLED with hot chicks and Booze!" Naruto, whom exclaimed enthusiastically. He got a slap to the head by Ino.

Sasuke groaned in frustration and the interruption and then released himself into Sakura's overfilled passage as her body wracked with the force of her orgasm.

"COME _ON_!" Ino shrilled, as Naruto banged louder on the door.

"YEAH! Get you're lazy ass out here TEME! WE'RE GOING UP TO ROOM 999 TO HAVE A PARTY WITH THE SENIORS AND ABOUT 20 MORE PEOPLE!" Naruto hollered.

Knowing they wouldn't go away... and since the mood was as dead as a corpse...Sasuke finally ripped out of Sakura and let out a vicious growled. He stomped to the door, grabbing a towel to cover his nudity and throwing the covers over Sakura's panting form.

"TEME! TEEEEEMEEEEE! TE-" Naruto was shocked out of his wits when Sasuke slammed the door open and caught him by the collar. He was lifted a couple of feet off the ground and slammed against one of the creamy walls.

"What the **fuck** do you want _Naruto_." Sasuke snarled, a low animalistic growl rumbling his chest.

"Can't... _**breathe**_..." Naruto chocked out, hands clawing at Sasuke's own.

Sasuke tsked and threw him down, watching distastefully as he gasped in the air. He then turned to Ino, who was ogling him, practically raping him with her eyes. He glared menacingly at her, making her flinch back.

**Well you can't say anything against it cause YOU quite literally rape Sakura... twice, now three times, a day.**

'Shut _up_.' Sasuke seethed at his inner. 'It's not rape if she likes it.' Sasuke had to force down a smirk at that.

**True... But just saying dude, let the chick look and don't blow up at her for it.**

'It doesn't feel right when it's not Sakura.' Sasuke glowered and then turned his gaze to both blonds.

"We will be ready in 10 minutes. Just fuck off till then." With that said, Sasuke slammed the door in their faces and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Why am I surrounded by idiots?'

"...Isn't Sasuke-kun dreamy?" Ino sighed.

Naruto, who was still rubbing his neck, looked at her like she was crazy. "You fucking SERIOUS!" he gaped. "...and don't use the 'kun', apparently only Sakura-chan's supposed to say that." Naruto frowned lightly.

"Pah-lease!" Ino scoffed. "I'm sure he won't mind it!" Ino waved Naruto off with a roll of her eyes.

Naruto went quiet. "It's not Sasuke you have to worry about..." he muttered darkly as he walked off with Ino. The blonde was oblivious to his soft spoken words.

**Okay so I noticed this was taking WAY too long. My editor is kinda busy atm so I decided to wait...but enough's enough :/ So I was all like 'screw this shit, I'ma post this baby edited or not!' so... yeah... sorry for any bad grammar/spelling/stupidity :)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed anyway! :D  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Twin desire**_

**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**

**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**

**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**

Sasuke's thoughts in _Italics._

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

**_Chapter 10_**

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sasuke's anger washed away as he heard her melodious voice. He opened his eyes and looked down at her petite form. She was only two steps away and looked fucking adorable wrapped in only a blanket, squeezing it to her chest with her tiny fist, like mere babe. Sasuke closed the distance between them in one long stride and gathered her into his arms. He let his expression soften and kissed her hair gently. The pink locks smelled fresh and sweet, like wild cherry-blossoms. That mixed in with the smell of his scent all over her body was making Sasuke's mind hazy with desire, and he had to almost physically restrain himself from claiming her where she stood.

**Though that sounds extremely inviting...**

Sasuke shook off his inner's words and met Sakura's turquoise orbs with his own jet black pools. "I'm fine Sakura." Her name practically rolled off his tongue and he let a small smile turn his lips. His arms wrapped loosely around her hips as he looked down at her. To his surprise it was Sakura who leaned in. Her height forced him to meet her half way but, really, it wasn't like he was complaining.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura murmured as he molded his lips with her's and picked her up. The sheet slid away from her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding gracefully off her delicious velvet like skin. Sasuke drew away when they got into the bathroom. He took her to the overhead shower and turned on the warm spray. (after he unhooked his towel)

They finished their shower quickly, (**A/N:** lololol, no sex scene for you! ;p), dressing themselves in casual clothing before heading downstairs. Sakura adorned a cute green baby-doll top and light grey capris, and two flat grey sandals. Sasuke wore a pair of black jeans and a navy blue wife-beater as well as a pair of black and red converses. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand as they walked down the stairs, trying to keep himself from pulling her into his arms.

**Pfft... even after all of that you still aren't satisfied are you?**

_Can you blame me?_

Sasuke could almost feel his inner look at Sakura for a moment.

**Nope. In faaaact... we might have time for a quickie-**

_Absolutely not. She's having enough trouble walking as it is. Her body is not used to such..._

**Animalistic mating? Hard core pounding? ****Damn fine loving? **

Sasuke suppressed an irritated sigh at this.

_Just... Just shut up..._

**Wow, your in a bad mood for a guy who just fucked his girl senseless. What? Not enough_ sexual healing_?**

_I swear one day I will find a way to rip you from my mind and make you burn._

**...Honestly? If that were possible, I'd have shit my pants.**

_Uchiha's don't act in such an unsightly manner._

**Good thing I'm hidden you then... or your conscience.**

_If you are my conscience then the rest of the world's undoubtedly damned._

**Harsh man. Harsh.**

Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his arm around Sakura's waist.

_Screw the Hyuuga. I'm doing things my way._

As if to emphasize this point, Sasuke glared at a group of passing males before pressing Sakura flush against him. Their reaction of instantaneous, their eyes averting to anywhere other than the Sakura's direction.

Said girl was giddy at the thought of being in Sasuke's arms once more that she barely noticed the others inching away from them as they walked down the hall.

'I wonder what's up with them...' Sakura thought, her brain wracking for an answer. She looked up at Sasuke and was greeted by the chilling sight of his vicious smirk. 'Hmm... I remember seeing that look on a movie when me and Sasuke was watching... what was it called... _The resident_? Yeah that was it! This guy was basically was obsessed with this girl and when she was finally in his clutches he gave this bone-chilling smile.' Sakura analyzed Sasuke's face again. 'He looks so scary... but not in his usual dark-standoffish way more of a-'

"GUY'S! OVER HERE!" The two snapped out of their thoughts and looked up to see Naruto waving like a mad man.

_Again with the dramatics._

**You mind if I shove my foot up his ass?**

_Please. You don't know where it's been. Not to mention what comes out of it._

**Or what goes in.**

Sasuke had to smirk at that, he couldn't help chuckling over the fact that the dumbass could be gay.

**It's cause we don't want our **_**foot**_** going in there, you cannot fathom anyone else wanting any other part of their body in their.**

Retaining his smirk proved to be difficult, but Sasuke managed to school his features into his aloof facade. He sauntered over to the group and hit the loud blond over the head. "Urasai usaratonkachi." Sasuke muttered darkly. Naruto spat a string of curses as he clutched his head in pain, drawing a soft giggle from the plush lips of the pink haired girl. Sasuke turned to see Sakura's grinning face.

_I should be angered by the fact that another man is making her smile... yet I am not... why is this?_

**Maybe cause the idiot doesn't stand a chance against us? Especially cause the girl in question is head over heels in love with and adores us? Sakura practically worships the ground beneath our feet, you know this.**

_Hn. That would be it._

Sasuke just smirked slightly as Naruto finally stopped rubbing his throbbing head. "So why are we here dobe?" Sasuke drawled.

"Why you teme..." Naruto muttered clenching his fist in anger.

"We're going to see a movie in the on-campus cinema and thought you might wanna join." Tenten piped in, not wanting Naruto to blow his top and start yet _another_ argument.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun! It'll be so much fun! I'm sure you _enjoy_ it." Ino fluttered her brows flirtatiously and Sasuke shot her a look of disgust. Shikamaru snickered as Ino faltered, causing the platinum blond to elbow him in the ribs.

"So what's the movie?" Sakura chimed in. 'What is up with Ino? And... why does she keep looking at Sasuke-kun like that..? Stop looking at him!'

"Well, we were thinking of watching the avengers! I here iy's really good!" Kiba grinned, smiling wolfishly at Sakura. Her gaze averted from Ino to him and she stared quizzically at his face. Though the meaning behind the leer flew over Sakura's head, a certain black haired Uchiha understood _exactly_ what it meant. Sasuke shot Kiba a bone-chilling glare, leaving the brown haired boy temporarily paralyzed.

**Fucking dog has no right to look at Sakura like that... Scratch that. He has no right to look at Sakura, period.**

Sasuke shielded Sakura slightly and kissed her hair, glaring at Kiba over the top of her head. The brown haired male got the message and averted his eyes, making a smirk twist Sasuke's lips. There was an 'ergh-hem' at his left and Sasuke then noticed Neji glaring at both him and Sakura. Suppressing a sigh, Sasuke unwrapped his arm from Sakura.

_Might as well get this over with sooner rather than later._

"Hyuuga, Sabaku, Nara, come with me." Sasuke then shot Sakura a reassuring look and walked away from her. Sakura seemed like she was going to follow, but thought better of it after Sasuke's light glare.

When they were quite a while away from the rest of the group, Neji spoke up. "Uchiha-" he started.

"Shut up. I know what you're going to say and the answer is no. I refuse to restrain from acting on my instinct. Sakura is mine to with as I wish and no one else has the right to comment on us." Sasuke looked menacingly at the three. "In other words. **Stay out of my fucking way**."

**_I know. I took WAY too long with this :/ I really don't have much excuse since it's holidays and such... But I'm back now, and hopefully I will have more inspiration for my other chapters! Please don't hate, but do tell me what you think, ne?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Twin desire**_

_**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**_

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**_

_**Itachi and friends: 19-20**_

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 11**_

With that said, Sasuke walked back towards Sakura, wide eyes staring after him. Neji was the first to snap out of the trance, a irritated look crossing his face as he glared at Sasuke retreating back. "The nerve." Neji scowled, crossing his arms and looking at the other two.

Temari sweat-dropped. "Jeez, the way he acts, you'd think he was raised by the grim reaper ( **A/N:** no offense to the amazing Uchiha family)." she muttered. "He needs to take a damn chill pill."

"I think I just shat myself." Shikamaru piped in, shuddering a little as Sasuke glanced their way. He hid behind Temari, who raised a bemused brow. "You guys can fight him and die if you want to, but I'm not up for committing suicide thanks. Good luck with that."

"My Hero." Temari rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let's get back to the others, they're probably confused, and I'm not up for explaining anything, if we stay any longer, they probably won't drop it." With that she pulled Shikamaru by his ear and sauntered back to the group.

Neji just shook his head at a wailing Shikamaru as he followed the odd couple.

While those three were having their little discussion, Sakura was questioning Sasuke on what exactly happened during their chat.

"Nothing, Sakura, it's fine." Sasuke replied, feeling less tense now that his arms were back around her petite body. The others had already given up trying to get any info out of him, and simply waited for the others to get back, so that they could go to the movies.

"But Sasuke-kun-" Sakura protested. She didn't like the way those three looked at Sasuke when they were together. It made her antsy. Sasuke being tight-lipped about it didn't help the feeling any.

"Drop it Sakura." Sasuke commanded, cutting her off before she could go any further.

"...Yes Sasuke-kun..." Sakura murmured, looking down slightly as Sasuke glared at her. Sasuke, feeling a tad bit guilty, kissed her hair gently and let his eyes soften as she raised her head back to him.

**I only want to say one thing. Screw things up with her and I will rip my unreal ass out of your body and strangle you.**

_...hmph, as if I would allow _that_ to happen. What do you take me for?_

**Just saying.**

_Noted._

… **she's looking at you.**

_Hn._

**I always have loved her eyes.**

_Hair's better._

**But y'know what's the best?**

_Answer that and _I_ will strangle _you.

**I was gonna say her lips... what were you thinking?**

Sasuke stayed silent at that. It seemed he was unable to look at Sakura right now.

**...you poor bastard.**

_Shut up._

"Well, so what movie are we going to-" Neji was promptly cut off.

"THE EXPENDABLES." Naruto yelled out, jumping up and down like a prawn on steroids.

_When anyone asks me if I have any pets... I know my answer._

"...the expendables it is..." Tenten sweat-dropped.

"YAY! I'm gonna get a bucket of popcorn and a large drink, OH did you know they give **ramen** now? I am so gonna..." Everyone soon tuned him out and had their own personal chats, leaving Hinata to deal with the blabbermouth.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun... how much is it going to cost?" Sakura asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm paying." Sasuke replied.

"Mm-kay Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chimed happily.

"Oh That reminds me. Sakura! The girls and I are gonna go shopping, you wanna come with? After the movie I mean!" Ino beamed.

"She's not going." Sasuke said straight away, not even bothering to look at the girl, he just continued to talk to Shikamaru (they started talking when Shikamaru tried to make peace with Sasuke).

"Oh come on! She's a big girl, aren't you Sakura? One outing isn't going to hurt." Ino rolled her eyes.

"No." Sasuke shot her a glare and then shifted a much softer gaze towards Sakura. "Sakura?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah, I don't wanna go anywhere without Sasuke-kun." Sakura agreed instantly. 'I mean imagine what could happen if Sasuke-kun wasn't there! So many things could go wrong!' Sakura smiled apologetically, knowing she had pissed off the blond. "Besides, I have no money."

"...hmm... I've got it! Let's ALL go shopping after this!" Ino declared happily.

"NO." Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji yelled out as Sasuke just glared at her menacingly.

"Alright, fine then, the girls and I were going to ask your opinion on our new _bikinis_ but if you don't want to that's-" Ino was interrupted.

"WE'RE GOING." Naruto and Kiba screamed at the same time.

Temari and Tenten looked at their two guys expectantly."...dammit..." Shikamaru looked warily at Temari. 'Temari...bikini...color...black... and red...' "I'm going." Shikamaru's agreed confidently.

"..." Neji stayed silent. But then he quickly looked away with a blush on his face.

"It's a yes from him." Ino chuckled. "Well Sasuke-kun?" she batted her eyelashes.

"Don't call me that" Sasuke snapped.

**Fucking slut has some nerve.**

"Sakura? What do you want?" he looked at her.

"...to go..." Sakura looked at him hopefully.

"...we're going." Sasuke stated.

"YAY!" everyone cheered happily. Then Ino giggled and went off on a shopping rant.

"...Sasuke-kun, what can I get there?" Sakura asked after listening to the long list of awesome things Ino was going to buy.

"Anything you want." Sasuke answered.

"Woah woah dude. Bad idea. Are you planning on paying for it all?" Kiba gawked.

"Clearly." Sasuke raised a brow at them all.

"Do you know how much that costs? Have you _ever_ shopped with women?" Shikamaru asked with a horrified look on his face.

"...I'm an Uchiha... at the age of 13 I started running a company." Sasuke dead-panned.

"Uhh... that's illegal." Kiba scratched the back of his head.

"No. I don't earn the money, I just call the shots. But from that my father pays me... rather gives me money, but I earned it... think of it as an allowance... with work."

"_Why_ would you want to start work **now**? You're in high school!" Naruto exclaimed.

"...it's interesting." Sasuke shrugged.

_And let's me support Sakura with my own money... of course she doesn't _know_ this...Besides, this way Sakura is now mine._

_FLASHBACK._

"_Sasuke, you want to start working?" Fugaku asked bemused._

"_Yes." Sasuke answered clearly._

"_Why? It's unnecessary." Fugaku crossed his arms and raised a brow at Sasuke._

"_Otou-sama... you aren't an idiot... or ignorant. You know don't you. You've known for a long time." Sasuke looked expectantly up at his father._

"_...I don't know what you're talking about." Fugaku replied._

_Sasuke didn't waver. "Drop it. You know, don't hide it."_

"_..." The older Uchiha let out a heavy sigh. "I was hoping I was simply mistaken... but what does _that_ have to do with anything?" Fugaku looked warily at his son._

"_I want full rights to Sakura." Fugaku's eyes widened dramatically._

"_What?" He did a double-take._

"_I want to support her. I want Sakura as my own and take care of her as such." 'I want to own her.' "You remember the old traditions don't you? Wasn't aunty married to her third cousin? And didn't my great-uncle adopt mom?" Sasuke remained nonplussed._

"_How did you... never mind that... you're telling me you want to marry Sakura? You and I both know that's illegal." Fugaku growled._

"_Then don't marry us... simply allow me to pay for everything regarding her." Sasuke said unfazed._

"_Sasu-chan, she's _our_ daughter." Mikoto said softly, entering the room. "_You're_ flesh and blood."_

"_..." Sasuke regarded his mother's rebuttal. "Then allow me to pay for anything she wants... and when she turns eighteen, her hand in marriage will be mine." Sasuke said. He used an 'end of conversation' tone._

_Both parents shared troubled looks. "...fine... but what if Sakura is not alright with this?" Fugaku asked uneasily._

"_She will be. Just let me take care of it...and don't interfere." Sasuke replied cooly._

"_..." The parents looked at each other again, not knowing what to answer._

"_Let ototou have this. I assure you it is the best decision." Itachi entered the room as well._

"_Why do you think this Itachi?" Fugaku questioned._

"_...because if you don't, I sincerely worry for our family. Have you ever seen Sasuke _ask_ for anything? I think he simply is doing so out of politeness. In actual fact you've already started haven't you ototou?" Itachi asked, amused._

"_...hn." Sasuke glared at his brother. 'Itachi! Always a step ahead...'  
_

"_I see... well, if this is how it is, fine. Do as you wish." Fugaku said tersely, rubbing the bridge of his nose._

"_...Please don't be rash Sasu-chan... and take care of Saku-chan. Ita-kun?" Mikoto looked at Itachi._

"_Don't hurt imotou." was all Itachi had to say._

"_Understood."_

_END FLASHBACK._

Sasuke shook the memory from his brain and looked down at Sakura's smiling form.

_Never onii-san._

_**There you go my pretties, eat it all up! I made this delicious meal for all of you to consume, hopefully with smiles on your faces!**  
_

_**Please review, it gives me the ingredients for my next meal, and your concerns help me season such a delicacy to perfection!  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Twin desire**_

**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**

**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**

**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 12**_

"Man that movie was AWESOME!" Naruto yelled, punching the air. This was followed by murmurs of agreement and discussions on different parts of the movie.

"Mm, it was good. But y'know what's better? SHOPPING SPREE!" Ino squealed, followed by murmurs of excitement from the girls. They guys just groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah, I need to buy something to wear for the party tonight." Tenten agreed making Neji gape at her in disbelief. Tenten wasn't one known for her shopping.

"Oh my, I do to..." Hinata murmured. Naruto paled at this. Hinata could afford her own stuff but... he would have to carry it and follow them all around while they talked about... girl stuff. He grimaced. It's not like she would force him of course! But the _others_ were a completely different story altogether...

"I wonder if they have any mesh shirts, I need a new one." Temari muttered. Shikamaru glared at her, willing her to shut up. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

"I wonder what the mall in tokyo's like." Sakura's eyes were wide with excitement. Sasuke's frown deepened and his brow twitched a little. He didn't want to go at all. There were so many annoyances that would stem from it. Males, shopping, guys, fangirls, boys, people in general, oh did he mention men?

"It's AMAZING. My home away from home!" Ino grinned, going off on a shopping tangent.

"...she's gonna be the death of me" Kiba muttered sullenly, but with a soft spark in his eyes.

"They're going to be the death of us all." Neji agreed.

"Hinata's so preeetty!" Naruto sang.

"..." Sasuke just watched Sakura silently. He was glad that this made her so happy, but the mall equals people, and people equal males... which equals a very aggravated Sasuke. _I guess I'll just have to see how it turns out._ Sasuke sighed to himself inaudibly.

The crew soon arrived at the shops and Ino let out yet another squeal of delight, tugging the girls along with her. The day was filled with "Kya!" "Kiwaii!" "Beautiful!" and "Woah!" from the girls with groans and sighs from the guys.

There were many admirers on both the female and male sides. However, one look from Neji, the aura from Sasuke, a threat from Kiba, a killer's smile from Naruto and a death-glare from Shikamaru made all the guys disperse in a matter of seconds. The girl's however were more... persistent. The females of the group had to beat the harpies off with a stick to get the message through.

After **three** agonizing** _hours_** the girls wanted a break so they all headed to the food court.

Each guy now held about four bags of shopping in each hand except for Sasuke, who, because Sakura didn't want to trouble him with what she bought, took over her shopping. He now had 20 bags of things. He bought two bags full of jeans, three of skirts, two of shorts, three of shirts, four of shoes, two of accessories, three of dresses and one of trinkets. The others gawked at him all the while. If Sakura so much as looked at something, he had his card out ready to pay. A quick phone call and everything was sent to the house. He also called to get the other's stuff sent to their house, cept the Hyuuga's, Neji got their butler to do it.

"...Sasuke-teme..." Naruto felt like a fish the amount he was gaping.

"Can I marry him?" Ino ask, stars in her eyes.

"No!" Sakura glared at her, but then turned worried eyes to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, don't you think it's a waste to buy so much?" Sakura was always a very money wary girl.

"My money to use as I will." Sasuke pointed out. "Besides, this was chump change." Sasuke just shrugged. Earning good money had it's perks.

"Hai." Sakura smiled at him. "Thank you so much Sasuke-kun." Sakura grinned at him. He smiled softly before stroking her hair.

"Anything for you."

"Teme, what the hell!?" Naruto shouted.

"Where did you get all of the mula for this?" Kiba shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm an Uchiha. There is no such thing as a poor Uchiha. If a male's parents died, as long as you were 15 you can build a business and prosper within the year." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"What about a chick?" Shikamaru cocked a brow.

"Females are taken in by a male and turned into the matriarch later, they work in that company. If you're a mixed, however, any gender is shunned." Sasuke answered, completely detached.

"...Is Sakura mixed?" Temari asked, looking at the pink hair and green eyed female.

"...Long ago my great, great grandfather had a mistress. My mother was eventually born through that line, though the daughter of that mistress managed to fall in love with an pure-blood. From then on the entire family married fully-fledged Uchihas." Sasuke explained.

"...I think that's the most you've ever talked teme." Naruto blinked. This comment earned him a hit over the head and giggle from Sakura.

"And the last **you** will if you don't shut up." Sasuke growled. "Usaratoncachi."

"Why you-" Naruto was about to go on another tangent before Hinata interrupted.

"A-ano... the food's... here" she mumbled, blushing as all eyes went to her.

"Aww Hina-chan, you're amazing!" Naruto gushed, hearts forming in his eyes.

'Bipolar much?' the others thought as Hinata sputtered in response.

"Sakura, eat." Sasuke spoke softly, nudging the pinkette. She beamed and nodded, starting to munch on her fries.

When everyone finished their meal, the girls stood up first. "Well guys, the girls and I have decided..." Ino grinned widely.

"To ease your suffering, even just a little..." Sakura beamed at Sasuke.

"By leaving our last stop..." Tenten continued.

"For bikinis and lingerie." Temari winked.

"A-and you can ch-choose what we buy." Hinata blushed crimson, turning her face away from everyone.

"After we show you that is." Ino mimicked a Cheshire cat.

All the guys stared, mouths open and eyes wide, sept Sasuke who just raised a brow. "You do realize the shop keepers won't allow that right?" Kiba said after he recovered from his shock. He was pretty sure he got a boner just from that one line.

"Thats why we have our secret weapons." Ino pushed Sakura into Sasuke and Tenten into Neji before nodding. Both men looked down at the females in their arms before nodding to each other. Sasuke and Neji whipped out their phone and dialed a couple numbers.

"My... friends and I will be arriving at your shops today. I expect lockdown and 5 secure rooms. Hn." Sasuke muttered.

"Yes, that would be 5." Neji confirmed on the other line.

They shut their phones simultaneously before nodding to the group. They let out a cheer before heading on their way.

"So what first?" Ino smiled at everyone triumphantly.

"Bikinis." Kiba smirked at her. And that was where they headed. When they arrived, assistants were there to greet them and showed them to the viewing rooms.

"Why five?" Kiba asked, confused.

"No one may see Sakura/Tenten." Sasuke and Neji dead-panned simultaneously.

"Yeah! Hinata's mine!" Naruto exclaimed, punching the air. Neji grimaced at this while Kiba frowned a little.

"Temari's off limits." Shikamaru tsked, winding a lazy arm around her hip, causing her to raise an amused brow.

"Guess I'm all your's Kiba." Ino smiled wickedly.

"I guess so." Kiba nodded with approval, eyeing her with a heated gaze.

"So five." Tenten confirmed. With that each pair went into the change rooms.

**So no. I'm not dead. I have actually been super SUPER busy with stuff, sorry for going MIA on you all! But I have now managed to update EVERY story of mine as well as start a new one, so look forward to the next update and leave your comments below plzies~!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Twin desire**_

_**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**_

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**_

_**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**_

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 13**_

**~Naruhina~**

"Hey, Hina-chan, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked nervously as she changed into the chosen piece. This is the most amount of skin he's ever see from her... and it was only the bikinis!

Hinata, who was blushing fiercely, smiled gently at her blond love. "Yes Naruto-kun... I... I want to." she said, determined, but at the same time her voice was soft and extremely nervous.

'So cute... If that wall wasn't in the way I'd give her a biiiig kiss!' Naruto grinned like an idiot as he reclined on the sofa/chair. When Hinata did come out, slowly that is, Naruto's eyes basically popped out of they're sockets and his jaw fell to the floor. 'Sweet Jesus...'

"I-I-Is it... o-okay..?" Hinata asked, ducking her head, and trying to cower herself as discretely as possible. Naruto just froze in that position, making Hinata blush darker and try to cover herself a bit more.

"...Hamanahamanahamana..." Naruto mumbled as his eyes roamed her petite figure, clothed in nothing but a strapless lilac bikini... that had strings on the sides, which was easily removable. 'I can now die happy.' Naruto thought, wanting nothing more than to ravish the beauty in front of him. Her breasts were practically spilling out of the bikini top as well. 'It's a couple sizes too small...' Naruto felt his pants tighten felt liquid drip down his face.

"Oh my gosh! Naruto-kun!" Hinata raced to him and cradled his head, fishing for a tissue from her purse. "Are you alright Naruto-kun?" She asked softly, looking over him worriedly. Naruto just smiled, thinking how lucky he is to have someone beautiful AND kind... and a large rack that was too close to his face. "Hinata-chan... if you don't lock yourself in the changing booth right now, I **will** jump you." Naruto said, suddenly going serious. Hinata just blushed crimson and scurried off. 'Why me?'

**~Nejiten~**

...Neji was not comfortable in the least. He heard the shuffling off cloths behind the door and grimaced. Sure, he and Tenten were the oldest in the group, and sure they have messed around with each other a little, but they never clearly established a relationship, and that wasn't sitting too well with Neji, especially in this situation. Not to mention his cousin, one he thought of like a baby sister, was changing in the same room as a pervert like Naruto, that was not going down too easy either, and Neji found himself pinching the bridge of his nose, to get rid of his frustration. Next thing he knew, two slender, bare arms were wrapped around his upper body. He found a concerned Tenten perched in his lap, massaging his shoulders gently.

"What's one your mind Neji?" She smiled gently and kissed his cheek. She knew that he wasn't one for this kind of situation, and was most likely worried about Hinata. When he didn't reply she sighed softly. "She'll be fine. You know she's not stupid, and Naruto _does_ love her, and wouldn't force her into anything." Tenten's voice was tentative, knowing that noise would only add to his stress.

"_That_ is what I'm worried about." Neji growled, eyes going cold and hard, but muscles relaxing at Tenten's soothing touch.

"Hm yes, she could be willing..." Tenten said thoughtfully, making Neji scowl. "But-" Tenten kissed the crease between Neji's brows, making his face go neutral. "-Hinata wants to wait until they're ready to start a family, or at _least_ 18." Tenten smiled at him, knowing he relaxed more even though his face showed his annoyance.

"I am also concerned about us." Neji said softly, almost shyly. But Neji isn't one for shyness.

"Don't be. I love you, and all I can ask is that you accept that fact." Tenten giggled at the sight of Neji's bewildered face. She kissed him softly, him returning it instantly. It then registered in Neji's head that she was straddling him in nothing but a bikini...

'Oh dear kami.'

**~Kibaino~**

Sure, Ino was a _little_ annoyed that she was left till last, but it didn't matter now, she had to give Kiba a show. She stepped out in her baby-blue set and gave a twirl. "Well? Don't I look amazing?" she winked at him.

"Damn... if you were a model I would hire you without a doubt." Kiba gave a wolf whistle as his eyes roamed her curves, taking in every bit of skin.

"Aw, you know exactly what to say to a girl." Ino grinned at him and kissed him. He kissed back and put a bit more pressure, when they withdrew Kiba grinned and reclined back onto the sofa-chair.

"I aim to please." he grinned at her, winking back. Ino rolled her eyes before going to try on the next one, smirking a little herself.

She changed into a black one next, one that basically covered nothing but the necessities. Kiba whistled low.

"...man I would _so_ tap that." he gawked, twirling his finger for a little spin.

"You are such a horn-dog." Ino sighed, complying with his request. When she turned back, Kiba was right behind her, he trapped her between the door and his body before smirking.

"You don't know the half of it baby." he growled low, squeezing her ass a little.

"Hmph, alright, what is it?" Ino raised a fine brow and used her pointer to slightly push him off.

"I say we date." Kiba stated matter-of-factly. Ino just kept her brow raised. "You need a guy, I need a girl; you're sexy as hell, and I am too if I may say so myself; and we both have people we want to get off our minds." Kiba said, making Ino's eyes widen a little.

"Hmm, alright." Ino nodded. Kiba smirked and kissed her hard.

'Done deal.'

**~Shikatema~**

"So what was all that about?" Temari questioned amusedly behind the changing screen.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, cracking open a lid, he was currently stretched out across the sofa.

"Oh you know what. The 'Temari's off limits' shizz you were going on about." said female rolled her eyes and started to undress. "Hey pass me a bikini will you?" Temari gestured.

Shikamaru groaned and got up. "It just, it didn't sit well with me okay?" He picked a random one out of the pile and raised a brow at it. "Uhh... I think you'll kill me if I choose." Shikamaru sweat-dropped looking at the article they dare call clothing.

"Huh? Why? It's your choice, we can't say anything about it." Temari voiced her shrug through her relaxed tone.

"...alright babe, you said it not me." with that Shikamaru chucked the flimsy piece of material over the screen. Temari's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"You sure you want me to wear this?" she asked, slight amusement present in her tone.

"Eh? Why? Too embarrassing?" Shikamaru shot a look at Temari, though she didn't see it due to the screen.

"Oh nah, nothing like that. It's just you're the one who will have to deal with a hard on after this." Temari pointed out matter-of-factly. Shikamaru just chuckled nervously, knowing she was right. And when she did step out, Shikamaru knew right then they were gonna have a problem on their hands. Preferably in her's... or her mouth, that would work better.

"Aww babe, are you hard?" Temari asked, cupping the object of her attention. Shikamaru's hand shot to what she was groping and winced a little at the pleasure he was getting.

"Aren't we moving a little fast here?" Shikamaru asked nervously.

"Fast? Hmph." Temari got on her knees. "You Nara Shikamaru, are now the boyfriend of Sabaku no Temari. Congratulations." Temari smiled wickedly as she undid his pants with her teeth, eyes on him all the while. Shikamaru gulped.

'Damn troublesome women.'

**~Sasusaku~**

You see, situations like these didn't really excite Sasuke as much as the other guys, that is because he's seen more of a girl, _his girl_, than the rest of them combined. That, however, didn't mean that he wasn't in a good mood. And Sasuke Uchiha is rarely ever in a good mood. It just got better when Sakura stepped out of those doors.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you think?" Sakura beamed happily, eyes sparkling in excitement. Sakura adorned a pretty pink and white spotted bikini that shaped her body perfectly. Sasuke licked his lips and told her to turn, she complied, spinning around to give him a proper look.

"I like it, but it's missing something." Sasuke muttered, searching the kit. His eyes flashed in realisation and he called Sakura to him. When she was seated on him, Sasuke took his phone out. After exchanging a few words with the people on the other line, Sasuke hung up. He turned his head to see Sakura's curious turquoise orbs staring at him curiously. Sasuke kissed her softly and she blinked, kissing back not a moment later, her eyes fluttering close as his arms tightened around her possessively. They just sat there kissing for a few minutes till they heard a knock at the door. Sasuke drew away from Sakura's addictive lips before standing up, setting her on he couch. He opened the door and took the bags from the shop assistant. Closing the door, Sasuke locked it and set the bags on the floor beside the couch. He untied the strings of Sakura's bikini before letting the material fall on the couch. Sakura stared at him wonderingly as he simply strew kisses along the curve of her figure. He then took a seat beside her and drew her onto his lap once again. He took the first bikini out of the bag and smirked at Sakura.

"I know what they were missing." Sasuke said, showing Sakura the back of one. Written on it said 'Property of Sasuke Uchiha.' and had the Uchiha symbol outlined. Sasuke smirked and squeezed her unclothed ass softly. "I think it was necessary." he said, dressing her in it. Sakura just smiled happily, agreeing with him. The rest of the time the two of the spent with Sakura sitting obediently or modelling as Sasuke dressed and undressed her in various bikinis that had the same words and symbol.

'She's _**mine**_.'

_**Here is your next chapter everyone! It turned out longer than I expected, but I thought it was only fitting since it's not completely Sasusaku. But on the plus side it fit into the story line and gave me some ideas! Anyway hope you enjoyed~! Tell me what you think yeah? xD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Twin desire**_

_**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**_

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**_

_**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**_

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 14**_

As expected, the shopping in the swim store was at a minimum except for our ever rich twins and Hyuga, who ended up proclaiming Tenten as his girlfriend to the rest of the group, shocking her to no end. That resulted in Kiba also telling the gang about Ino and his new relationship status. With this now in mind, going lingerie shopping became a much easier and more daunting feat. All the girls except for Ino and Sakura couldn't really look at their guys in the eye because they felt slightly awkward there. Sasuke decided because it would be suspicious if Sakura modeled this for him, he would get his private show at home. A smart move on his part. Now it was close to party time so they all headed home to change. Don't ask how, but the girls managed to steal Sakura away from Sasuke and dress up together for said party in Hinata's room, leaving a very ticked off Sasuke to hang with the guys.

**~To Sasuke~**

In around 30 minutes the guys were ready to go and bored, knowing the girls would take at least another hour.

Sasuke adorned black and white lace up converses, a pair of navy jeans, black wife-beater, and a leather jacket. Naruto wore an orange button up T and a loose white tie, white waist coat, with black jeans and white trainers. Neji wore a white dress shirt, top two buttons undone, black jeans and black dress shoes. Shikamaru was wearing a green button up T over a long sleeved grey shirt, top two buttons undone, grey jeans and black and green converses. Kiba was dressed in a pair of black jeans, grey muscle shirt, black volleys and a brown leather jacket.

"Hey teme, I'm bored, let's do something!" Naruto grumbled tapping his foot impatiently.

"What do you want me to do about it idiot?" Sasuke glared at him through the corner of his eye.

"I dunno! Shikamaru! Think of something!" Naruto shouted, waking the sleeping genius.

"Like what?" Shikamaru cracked an eye open and muttered.

"I DUNNO! Just like, something!" Naruto whined.

Neji sighed in annoyance. "Shut up and just think for once in your life." he snapped at the spiky blond.

"...you're _mean_ Neji." Naruto glared.

"And _you_ are a fool." Neji tsked.

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled.

Neji was about to retaliate when Kiba held a hand up. "Woah people. If our girlfriends find us at each others throats, we're screwed." he pointed out, hitting Naruto over the head and shrugging at Neji.

"Speaking of which, oi teme, when are you gonna get a girlfriend?" Naruto asked, hitting Kiba back and receiving a yelp of pain from the dog-boy.

"When I find someone worthy of the Uchiha name." Sasuke hmphed, glaring at the blond.

"Pfft, the way you're a stuck up know it all, I highly doubt anyone would be 'worthy'." Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Ohhh, he called you OUT teme!" Naruto grinned like the idiot he is as Sasuke shot a death glare Kiba's way.

"Hey guys, stop fighting, I'm try'ta get some shut eye before we have to go to that damn party." Shikamaru mumbled sullenly.

"If you hate it so much then why go?" Neji asked the lazy teen.

"Cause Temari threatened to flirt with other guys if I'm not there." Shikamaru growled and banged his fist against the wall, making Kiba and Naruto jump.

"Someone's a little possessive." Kiba sang. "And whipped." he muttered under his breath.

"Yeah Shika, where did _that_ come from?" Naruto gawked at the rare display of anger.

"I'm just reeeally pissed off." Shikamaru muttered, resting back in his chair.

"Well could you warn us the next time you choose to go all aggro?" Naruto said, chuckling nervously.

"Show her _that_ side of you and I doubt you'd be whipped so hard." Kiba grinned widely and clapped him on the back.

"Pfft, you clearly don't know Temari. She get's horny when I get aggressive so it only ends up with her raping me when I drive her home." Shikamaru muttered in annoyance. Three seconds of pin-drop silence later, he noticed everyone was just staring at him, even Sasuke. It then registered in his brain exactly what he said and he sweat-dropped. 'Shiiit.' "I need a smoke." Shikamaru sighed, turning away from the shocked group.

"...what guy would be mad at being raped by their girlfriend?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"...and why wouldn't you more often?" Kiba continued.

"...what girlfriend would _need_ to rape their boyfriend?" Neji added in, also confused.

"Apparently Nara's." Sasuke smirked, it got bigger at Shikamaru's replying glare as the rest just laughed along.

"But seriously guys, what are we gonna doooo?" Naruto whined once again.

"...Let's play a game." Kiba suggested. Naruto lit up like a christmas tree.

"Whatwhatwhat?" he asked, looking at Kiba with big blue eyes and a giant idiotic grin.

"Hmm...how about... HANGMAN?" Kiba looked at the guys with a grin.

"Rejected." Neji shot it down the moment it was uttered.

"CELEBRITY HEADS-"

"I refuse."

"GO FISH."

"Go to hell."

"UNO."

"Hell no."

"WOLF."

"Mutt."

"MURDER IN THE DARK"

"I'm about to be the killer."

"UGH! Fine! How about... TRUTH OR DARE!"

"...I can't think of a response for...oh, it's the truth that you are an idiot who I dare to jump off a bridge." Neji smirked.

"Let's just go with that alright?" Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah ya jerk!" Kiba growled, glaring at the coffeenette.

"Hmph, very well." Neji rolled his eyes.

"I'LL START!" Naurto cried, grinning like a Cheshire. "SOMEONE! Truth or dare!"

"..." There was a silence from all until Kiba finally spoke up. "Dare." he muttered, still sulking slightly.

"Alright! I dare you to... SLAP INO'S ASS AS SOON AS SHE COMES DOWN." Naruto grinned.

"...are you joking? She'll kill me!" Kiba growled, glaring at Naruto menacingly.

"A dare IS a dare... unless you want to lose... are you a loser Kiba?" Naruto sang all evilly.

"...I fucking hate you." Kiba seethed, brooding.

"Mmm-hmm, well it's yr turn!" Naruto beamed.

"Fine." Kiba looked around and spied Neji. "Oi Neji, truth or dare."

"...Dare..." he gave Kiba a suspicious look.

"...I dare you to knock on the girls door and say the party's cancelled." Kiba grinned like a maniac.

"...are you out of your mind?" Neji asked him, staring as if he had two heads. "They will murder all of us." Neji muttered darkly.

"eheheh," Kiba gulped nervously. "Yeah well... it's a dare so..." he continued, slightly unsure of himself.

"...Very well..." Neji shrugged he casually walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Words were exchanged and then there was a loud scream heard from the other side of the door. This was followed by another load of angry voices and shouting. Then Neji's voice was heard again; this was followed by more aggravated screams and a slammed door.

Neji walked down the stairs just as stoicly as he climbed it and looked at the guys. It looked like Kiba and Naruto had shat themselves, Shikamaru was wide-awake and gawking and Sasuke was a little pale. "What is it?" Neji raised a brow.

"What the fuck did you say Hyuga?" Sasuke spoke first.

"I said 'I apologise for any inconvenience but I have just been informed the party has been cancelled.' Then after the girls calmed down a little I continued. 'Oh, I was just joking, do not worry.' This was followed by some very colourful language and a slammed door." Neji explained.

"...right..." Kiba nodded in a daze. "...anyway... Neji, it's your turn." Neji nodded and scanned the area.

"Uchiha, truth or dare?" Neji quizzed, receiving a death glare from said person.

"Dare." Sasuke raised a brow.

"...I dare you... not to touch, or talk to, Sakura-san for the _entire_ night." Neji smirked. Sasuke's face turned stony. Grabbing Neji by his collar, Sasuke slammed him against the wall, making him grunt in pain.

"Don't fuck with me." Sasuke seethed, tightening his grip. The others looked at each other alarmed.

"I'm not gay..." Neji choked out, a smirk still hanging weakly on his lips.

"...Fine." Sasuke let him go and punched the wall. Cracks has appeared and it was dented severely. "I'll pay for damages." he said, withdrawing his fist. "Nara." Shikamaru jolted and stared at him. "Truth or dare."

"...Truth." Shikamaru swallowed lightly. No way in hell would he go dare after THAT.

"Do you have a packet of cigarettes on you?" Shikamaru and the others went wide eyed. Even more when he nodded. "Pass." Shikamaru chucked him the pack. Sasuke got a lighter and lit one of them, popping it into his mouth. "I'll be back." The others just watched him leave worriedly. Perhaps this had gone too far.

_**WELL! There you have it folks! What guys do while waiting for their girlfriends to get ready! Next chappy I'ma show you all the girl's time getting ready! Then it's PARTAY TIME. Yes I just said par-tay! Cause all non lame individuals do that...right... So yeah, anyway, if yr cool and and individual you must review!**_

_**P.S: The most reviewed of my stories, and the fastest are usually the ones that get updated faster ;p  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Twin desire**_

_**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**_

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 14-15**_

_**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**_

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 15**_

"Okay ladies! Time to get ready~! This is a senior party done by the _Akatsuki _so you know it's gonna be hotter than any club! We gotta dress to fit the part!" Ino squealed and the others cheered along with her. "Hinata and I will take care of make up, Tenten and Temari you do hair." Ino told them. She then turned to Sakura. "Hey forehead, you any good at picking out accessories?" Ino raised an elegant brow, a smirk tilting her lips.

"I'd like to think yes Ino-pig." Sakura smirked right back.

Ino felt her eye twitch. "Hmm, alright, then you'll be in charge of that...Let's go! Choose whatever from my wardrobe." And with that there was a flurry of dresses, skirts and tops. Finally the girls decided and put on their cloths.

Hinata was dressed in a white dress that hugged her torso well and flare out at her hips and reached mid-thigh; It had black embroidery over the top, bottom and had a loose but big, black belt around her hips; on her feet she wore white, open toed stilettos with black embroidery all over it. Tenten wore a red velvet dress with a white belt around her waist, it landed at mid thigh, and open-toe white stilettos covered her feet. Temari wore a dark purple satin dress that hit the floor but had a long slit up the side and was sleeveless; a thin grey belt was loosely buckled around her hips and there were black fishnets covering from her knuckles to mid-forearm and toe to mid-thigh, with black open-toe stilettos on her feet. Ino was dressed in a long sleeved, ocean blue, skin-tight dress that ended mid-thigh; she wore a large brown belt around her hips and there were ocean-blue open-toe stilettos on her feet.

"Oh my God, Sakura." Ino made a face. Sakura's dress went right to her knees and was long sleeved and she was wearing flats. "Change. Now. Tenten, go help her, Temari and I will finish Hinata." Ino waved them away and Tenten grabbed Sakura back to the wardrobe. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Be right there!" Ino hollard, before dropping her stuff and going to open the door. "Wow Neji, you look hot! Tenten will be super lucky~!" Ino winked at the, now, slightly embarrassed Hyuuga.

"You look... quite nice as well Ino-san." Neji nodded, causing Ino to roll her eyes.

"So what can I help you with?" Ino sighed.

"Well, I apologise for any inconvenience but I have just been informed the party has been cancelled." There was a minute of dead silence from all the inhabitants of the room before there was an explosion of voices. "WHAT?" "Seriously!?" "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" "Oh no!" and "You're joking right?" were a few of the various phrases that were spoken. Soon the muttering died down and the girls all looked so disappointed, it broke Neji's heart... though he couldn't seem to see Tenten or Sakura anywhere. "Oh, I was just joking, do not fret." Another pin-drop silence occurred before there was an outbreak of curse words. "You bastard!" "Jerk!" "You son of a-!" "How dare you!" and "Get the fuck out!" were all yelled before he was roughly shoved back and a door was slammed in his face. Neji blinked a little and headed back down the stairs.

"Honestly, is he trying to kill us?" Ino muttered, shaking her head and walking away from the door. After a few minutes, Tenten came out, dragging a nervous Sakura with her. She was now wearing a jet black dress kind of like Hinata's except without sleeves and there was a sakura blossom design along the bottom with embroidery at the top and she was wearing pink pumps.

"Much better!" Ino squealed in delight, nodding her head in satisfaction. Sakura blushed a little as the girls took care of the rest. When they were finally ready to come down, all the girls decended the stairs. The guys's eyes popped out of their sockets when the girls came down, their mouths dropping simultaneously, in a very comical fashion.

"My fucking god..." Kiba muttered.

"Holy shit..." Shikamaru stared.

"Hamanahamanahamanahamana." Naruto muttered.

"...beautiful..." Neji mumbled.

Sakura looked around, trying to spot Sasuke. That's when the door slammed open. The room's ora went from radiant, right down to deadly in a split second. Each step taken added to the tension the inhabitants of the room were feeling. Everyone slowly turned to the door to see Sasuke standing in the hall.

Sakura's eyes lit up as she raced to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" she beamed and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "I missed you." she mumbled, holding back her tears. That was the longest time she's ever been away from him. When he didn't hold her closer, Sakura looked questioningly up at him, his eyes were cold, hard.

"What the fuck is she wearing?" The rasp in his voice from the cigarette smoke only added a more chilling edge to his already threatening statement. His icy onxy gaze shot straight to Ino and kept her pinned, as if two hands had her by the throat against the wall.

"Um, er, well... you see..." Ino stammered. "What she was wearing before wasn't nice and-" Ino sputtered out, but was cut off by Sasuke's voice.

"I don't give a fuck. Change her. Now." Sasuke demanded.

"...Y...you don't like it... Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mumbled sadly. He looked at her and his gaze softned. She looked so sad like that, it was causing him pain, more so that he couldn't really do anything about it.

"She looks perfect in everything, but I don't like the dress, change it." Sasuke's eyes were trained on Sakura but Sasuke spoke to Ino, subtly answering Sakura's question and making her smile.

'Damn Uchiha and his loop holes...' Kiba thought, annoyed.

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan~!" Naruto called, making her head turn warily towards him.

"Sasuke-teme was forced to swear not to talk or touch you all of tonight!" he grinned boyishly at her.

"...at all..?" Sakura's face went white with fear and she looked at Sasuke. Naruto panicked seeing as she was close to tears and tried to calm her down. But Sasuke intervened.

"But if she touches me there is nothing I can do about it." Sasuke pointed out, smirking at Sakura who, in return, latched onto him like her life depended on it.

"...this dare actually might not turn out as bad or as enjoyable as I expected." Neji tsked in annoyance.

"You should have thought of loop holes." Shikamaru pointed out. "He could have also written/texted her, communicated with facial expressions, and just touched the parts of her covered in clothing." Shikamaru continued, shaking his head sadly. Neji frowned as this sunk in.

"Thank you Shikamaru." Sasuke smirked, rewinding and arm around Sakura's waist, which was covered by her dress.

"Are you okay with the dress now?" Ino asked.

"No. And if Sakura strays from my side at all the entire night, we leave." Sasuke stated.

"I take that as he's cool with it for now... let's go!" Naruto grinned, slapping Sasuke on the back and taking Hinata's hand.

"...Contrary to what Neji-kun said... I think quite a lot is going to happen tonight." Tenten muttered to Hinata before going to said man's side and taking his offered arm.

"Hey Shika, my bros said them and their friends would be coming too." Temari grinned.

"Who?" Shikamaru asked, arm wrapped loosely around Temari's hips.

"Suigetsu and Sai."

"Cool..." Shikamaru nodded, watching as Temari smirked and talked to Sakura. '...this might end badly knowing those two... dammit I need to warn the others.'

Kiba slung an arm around Ino's shoulder, smirking wolfishly at her when his finger's brushed her breast. "I look forward to dancing with ya, sexy." Kiba whispered in her ear, making her smirk.

"DANCING!" Ino gaped, almost face-palming herself. "Us girls have to dance on the floor together." Ino said, mainly to Sakura.

"She dances with me or not at all." Sasuke stated before walking out the door with Sakura in toe.

"...Oh really? We'll see about that..." Ino hmphed after them.

_**So... who else agrees I took a LOT of time to update? ANYWAYZ!-like my loop holes? And what does Ino have up her sleeve? And why is Shikamaru so worried about the new guys coming? Find out next time on DRAGON BALL Zeee -wait, scratch that; in the next chapter of Twin desire~! Stay tuned folks ;p**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Twin desire**_

_**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**_

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 15-16**_

_**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**_

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 16**_

There was an awkward and tense silence in the limo, Sasuke was still on edge, but calmer with Sakura clinging onto him. Ino was in a huff because of Sakura refusing to stray from Sasuke's side and Neji was equally as annoyed because his plans were ruined. Everyone else was quiet because of the hostility exuded by Sasuke and Neji as well as Ino. Even Sakura was a little nervous, but only because Sasuke was annoyed and the two of them couldn't dance together with ease because of the stupid no touchy rule. Naruto, though, finally seemed to have enough and found himself snapping.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" he bellowed as his fist hit the car, shocking everyone. "I can't take it anymore! Teme! Let the girl live a little! Ino! Stop being such a bitch! Sakura! Put yourself out there for once! Neji! Deal with it! Everyone besides Hinata! FUCK YOU, you're all pissing me off!" After that little rant Naruto huffed and crossed his arms, scowl on his face. Silence followed the speech but there was no more tension in the air, rather it was a stunned silence. Until everyone started talking again.

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed, smirking cockily at Naruto.

"Bastard." Naruto glared, scowl deepening.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered badly, feeling a little wary of her date.

"What's up Hinata?" Naruto went from scowl to full blown grin at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"N-nothing." she smiled at him, before yelping when he hugged her tight.

"Hina-chan you're sooooo cute!" Naruto gushed, burrowing his head into the crook of her neck, much to Neji's chagrin, leaving Hinata stuttering endlessly.

"Get off of her before I wring your neck." Neji glared icily at Naruto, who stuck his tongue out but still pulled away a little. Tenten giggled at the two of them and held Neji back with a calming hand.

"Fuckin' jerk." Naruto pouted, opting to just keep his arms wound loosely round Hinata's body.

"I wonder if the music will be soft enough to sleep to..." Shikamaru mused.

"Pfft please, you can sleep through anything, so I doubt it would be a problem... however..." Temari's smirk grew positively devious. "If you think of sleeping instead of dancing with me, I'll have no qualms about dancing with anyone else." she winked at him, casually reclining into his stunned embrace, smile like a cheshire.

"You wouldn't... no you would..." Shikamaru growled and ran a frustrated hand through his sleek brown locks. "Dammit Mari, you know I hate dancing." Shikamaru groaned, nuzzling his girlfriend to try and change her mind.

"Tough. Either dance with me, or I dance with someone else. And it's not like I'm asking you to dance with me all night... and it's not like you don't have the _stamina_ for it." Temari shot a dirty grin Shikamaru's way, leaving him flushed and looking scandalized. She giggled and pocked his cheek before snuggling back into his arms.

'She's going to be the death of me...' Shikamaru thought, sighing. "Damn troublesome women." Shikamaru said fondly before playing with soft strands of her surprisingly straightened hair. "Oh yeah." Shikamaru remembered. "Kiba, there is something you should know."

"Yeah, what's up?" Kiba asked, looking at the brunette next to him.

Shikamaru lowered his voice, noting Ino was talking to Hinata. "There's this guy called Sai coming, he used to be Ino's boyfriend, but they had a messy break up. He still likes her, she might like him, watch out with him alright? He's a couple years older than us." Shikamaru frowned in concern. Kiba frowned as well but nodded. When they arrived at Sasuke and Sakura's dorm block, they all got into the elevator and rode up to the top floor. The closer they got to the top the louder the music sounded. The doors dinged open and all ten of them were blasted by music and a massive heat wave. Everyone's eyes widened, it looked like they just stepped in a club. And a damn good one. The room was huge with a massive stage where pole dancers were performing, there were go go girls and cages hanging from above, a bar taking up half a wall, rooms, and about 17 different light machines going off at once, with the DJ right in the middle on his own stage, blasting music through the speakers.

This was the Akatsuki's dorm. It took up the entire top floor and was fully soundproof.

"Children should be in their bed's at this time of night." Rang out a familiar voice. Sasuke turned around and Sakura squealed. Tackling her brother in a hug.

"Nii-san!" Sakura squealed, beaming at him.

Itachi chuckled and patted Sakura's head. He then shot a glare at Sasuke. "Why are you all here?" That was his question, but it was clear he was asking why _she_ was here. All of them had to raise their voices cause of the pounding music.

"Blame them." Sasuke gestured at the others, his face aloof. Sakura then went back to him, clinging to his shirt.

"Pein invited me!" Naruto piped in at Itachi's harsh gaze.

"...This is illegal." Itachi frowned, looking at Sasuke.

"This isn't a real club." Neji shot back.

Itachi turned his gaze to him. "There is alcohol served freely here."

"We won't drink." Neji countered.

Itachi blinked at the boy before turning to Sasuke. 'What interesting friends you have.' he mused. "Imouto should not be here." Itachi chided, looking at his little sister with worry.

"She's with me." Sasuke shrugged, that was all that mattered anyway. Itachi remained frowning, he then assessed their attire.

"What is she wearing?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"My thoughts exactly." Sasuke's gaze turned harsh.

After a small stare-down, Itachi sighed. "Stay. No drinking though; I will not tolerate that." With that Itachi walked off.

"You're bro is scary man." Kiba shuddered.

"No! He's very kind and thoughtful." Sakura huffed, crossing her arms.

"Uh okay, if you say so." Kiba scratched his head. "He just looks like a real-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Sasuke's eyes turned icy as he glared at Kiba. Both twins had gone on the defensive.

"Woah! Down boy!" Kiba joked nervously looking at both of them. He cleared his throat and looked at Ino. "Come on babe, let's dance!" With that he ran out of there, disappearing into the crowd. Everyone else dispersed and Sasuke took Sakura to the bar. He sat her on his lap and absentmindedly played with her hair as he watched the crowd of people move to the music...

'This is going to be a long night...'

_**ALRIGHT DONE! Long time no see peeps~! Tell me what you think yeah? Next chappy I'm thinking drama, fight scene, maybe another one, underage drinking and three VERY pissed-off Uchihas ;D**_

_**REVIEW FOR CHAPTERS (and ideas are helpful~! xD)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Twin desire**_

_**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**_

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 15-16**_

_**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**_

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 17**_

Sasuke was _not_ in a good mood and Sakura was getting worried. Before she could ask him anything though, Ino came bouncing up to them, with a group of giggling girls. "Sakura come ON! It's so much fun!" Ino tugged her out of Sasuke's lap, to both the twins' chagrin.

"But Ino-" Sakura was cut off.

"Go Sakura." Sakura looked to Sasuke incredulously. Before she could form a coherent sentence however, she was being dragged into the crowd and was swallowed whole.

"Now was that the smartest move Otouto?" Itachi mused, scaring the shit out of the younger Uchiha.

"...I don't know." Sasuke frowned. "She likes dancing." he pointed out. "I should give her some freedom." Sasuke said, thinking back to Naruto's snap moment.

"Why the change of heart? Hasn't it always been like this?" Itachi countered.

Sasuke furrowed his brows further. "I'm worried."

"Worried about what? She _loves_ you." Itachi emphasized, though wincing at the thought of his siblings together. 'It's been years and I still haven't quite been able to accept that.'

"...yeah." Sasuke mumbled, his furrowed brows relaxing a little.

Seeing as his little brother wasn't going to get it anytime soon, Itachi sighed. "Why don't you go dance _with_ her?" Itachi urged. Sasuke scowled at him.

"I don't dance." Sasuke then turned his glare to where Sakura's body disappeared.

"Alright. But know this. There are a lot of bodies on that dance floor and who knows how many belong to males. How many could be close to Sakura. Touching her. Dancing with her. Thinking about-" Itachi was cut off as a fist slammed into the bar and Sasuke stood up. Itachi smirked as Sasuke made his way into the mass of bodies. "Don't be too naughty when you dance please. This _is_ a school we're in." Sasuke gave the finger in reply. Itachi chuckled amusedly and shook his head, making his way back to his own group.

_**SaiInoKiba**_

Sai stood at the entrance, looking around for familiar faces. That's when he spotted Ino. 'Ino?' Sai walked steadily towards the dancing girl. He slid his body behind her own and arm wound round her waist, pulling her flush against him. "My my, Beautiful, don't _you_ live up to your name." Sai rasped in her ear. Ino's eyes flew open and she spun around.

"Sai?" she whispered.

"I'm back." he smiled, nuzzling her affectionately.

She smiled brightly at him and threw her arms around his tall frame. "I missed you so much!" Ino cried, squeezing him tighter. Sai chuckled and crushed her to him.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you." He whispered, stroking her hair back. She leaned into his touch and he leaned in towards her. He captured her lips in a kiss, making her gasp at the suddenness but melt into his warmth. His tongue licked her bottom lip politely before sliding into the hot cave. Ino moaned and drew impossibly closer. Sai's fingers tangled in her long platinum locks and her own fisted his shirt. That's when they were ripped apart by a forceful hand.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend you bastard!?" Kiba exclaimed before punch Sai in the face. Ino screamed in surprise, falling back as Sai went hurtling to the floor. Kiba stood in front of Ino protectively. His eyes were wild, full of rage and fury. The people around them stopped dancing and watched the commotion.

Sai blinked and wiped his bloodied face before standing up and inflicting a swift kick to the brunettes abdomen making him fall down in pain. "Excuse me for not knowing. Simply tell me next time you mutt." Sai winced at the pain that was his face before helping Ino to her feet. "And you. Don't kiss me like that when you have someone, that's immoral." Ino blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I got a bit caught up in the moment." Ino chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Sai smiled fondly at her before looking to a scowling Kiba. Sai had his arms around Ino. "So you went from me to this? I'm somewhat insulted." Sai furrowed his brows in confusion, even more so when he caught the guy growling. "Like an animal." Sai blinked. "I don't understand why your so angry, how does the saying go? An eye for an equal?" Ino laughed out loud and shook her head.

"An eye for an eye baby. The expression is 'eye for an eye'." Ino got out a hanky and started wiping his face of the blood. 'He's so adorable.'

"I don't understand. Why would you want someone's eye? Was the person who thought of that in need of an eye transplant?" **(A/N: like a certain Uchiha we all know and love)**

Ino giggled some more. "No~!" she sing-songed. "It means to be get even. Which is probably why you messed it up." Sai's face lit up with understanding.

"Oh I see, thank you beautiful." Sai smiled and Ino giggled at the old pet-name.

"No problem handsome."

Kiba just watched the pair, bewildered. "Dude!" he scowled. "Ino, who _is_ this guy!?"

"This is Sai, my ex. He moved to Germany...and then France and we had to break up."

"**Iche liebe diche** _Mon cher_." Sai mixed the two languages together and nuzzled Ino again.

Kiba's brow twitched and he yanked Ino back to his side. "EX-boyfriend. E.X. EX!" Kiba barked out, shoving Sai out of the way.

"Calm down Kiba, I'm with you now, you don't have to worry." Ino smiled reassuringly.

"Does that mean you're... 'dropping' me _belle_?" Sai frowned, pulling Ino back into his embrace.

"It's 'dumping' " Ino smiled. "and no. I enjoy the idea of Kiba as my boyfriend and you as a friend. Plus I thought we broke it off years ago." Ino pointed out.

"Yes but... now I cannot kiss you... is that right?" Sai furrowed his brows.

"Yes!" Kiba exclaimed, pulling Ino back to his side. "And also no touchy-feely!"

"...That idea makes me feel uncomfortable." Sai glared at Kiba when the man pulled Ino out of his grasp yet again.

"Now boys, calm down. Especially you Kiba! Sai, you're a friend, no more kissing! Kiba, Sai's a friend, he can hug me!" Ino flicked Kiba's forehead playfully and smiled as his face scrunched up.

"He was holding you, s'a difference." Kiba pouted, mumbling.

"Alright, fine. He can hug me for no more than 10 seconds." Kiba glared.

"7?" Kiba growled.

"5!?" Ino asked, exasperated.

"Make it 3 and you have a deal." Kiba countered.

"...fine." Ino pouted, crossing her arms. Kiba just chuckled and kissed her hair.

Sai watched the pair interact with a frown. He felt a sharp stab in his chest, causing him to blink. His eyes drew to Ino's smiling face and the to Kiba's arms around her. 'Stop touching her.' Sai grit his teeth and clenched his fist. 'Don't smile at him.' They kept going. 'She forgot us...' Sai blinked as the stabbing feeling turned into something more sickening. "Give her back." Sai growled softly, but it was drowned out by the music. After the words escaped his mouth, Sai froze. He gave one final glance at Ino before he turned and fled, moving past the sea of bodies as quick as he could.

_**Sasusaku**_

Sasuke froze as the scene unfolded in front of him. Someone was talking to his Sakura. A guy. A guy was talking to his Sakura. A guy was _touching_ his Sakura. And she was _allowing_ it. Sasuke saw red.

_**o3o I feel evil. Oh so evil~ xD! Who's the guy I wonder *.*? And why is Sakura letting him touch her o.O? More importantly... what happens when Sasuke sees red O.O? Three tips: wait and see, give it your best guess, and review ;p (Because some people thought I died, I decided to spice things up a bit. Also, Saino or KibaIno?)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Twin desire**_

_**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**_

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 15-16**_

_**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto, cause like, there would be lots of Sasusaku goodness if I did... and I mean a LOT.**_

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 18**_

Sakura was worried at first but slowly relaxed when Sasuke didn't chase after her. Of course... the fact that he _didn't_ was grating on her too. 'Calm down Sakura, he probably is just feeling guilty. After all, no one has ever called Sasuke-kun out on being protective of me so fervently.' She danced to the beat happily, a little weight being lifted from her shoulders. She gave Ino a re-assuring smile as she swayed. Her eyes widened when a boy with ink-black hair and black eyes wound his arms around Ino, whispering in her ear. Seeing the happy look on Ino's face calmed Sakura down a little. Her eyes widened when she saw the two of them lock into a passionate kiss, and stepped back as Kiba came and an argument broke out. Sakura was swept away by the crowd of dancing bodies and blinked in alarm as she lost sight of everyone. 'Where is everyone? Sasuke-kun? I'm scared Sasuke-kun...' Pink locks whipped her face as her head turned in every direction.

"Well hey they sweet-cheeks," A voice spoke from behind her. Sakura pivoted quickly, looking up in fright. "Woah woah, calm down babe, you alright?" The silver-haired man stared at her with concerned violet orbs. Where Sasuke dwarfed the poor 5.2ft pinkette with the height of 6.6, this male was roughly 6-6.1 ft.

"Um..." Sakura pursed her lips and thought. 'Sasuke-kun might be angry if I speak to him... but I have no one else to go to.' "No... I'm looking for my friends." Sakura told him wearily.

"Ah okay, want me to help you find em'? Maybe I know em, any names? Mine's Suigetsu by the way." Suigetsu grinned, showing his unusually large, pointy teeth.

"...Sakura Uchiha." Sakura introduced, calming a little as his eyes widened.

"Woooah, yr' Itachi's little sis? Awesome!" Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'll get you out of this crowd and we can go look for him, he's usually at the VIP rooms." Suigetsu smirked, gesturing her to follow him. And she tried, honestly she did, but she kept getting pushed back by the crowd. Suigetsu frowned at this and took hold of her hand. Sakura flinched at the contact and tried to pull out. "It's just till we get out." He assured.

"Alright..." Sakura nodded. Suigetsu led her out and kept her in front of him, slightly in his arms. He started talking to her once again, grabbing her by the hips to avoid some of the more drunk dancers. "So like, you have a boyfriend-" He felt someone grab at his shirt and grab Sakura out of his arms.

"What the fuck-?" Suigetsu got out before he was thrown to the floor. The crowd shrieked and parted to avoid getting hurt. Suigetsu shook his head and looked up in confusion. Towering over him was a very angry, slightly drunk Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura gasped in both shock and happiness. His eyes blazed as he stared down at the shell-shocked male. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and Suigetsu's shirt before throwing the man through the parted crowd. He forced Sakura into a seat before turning to a groaning silver-head. He was currently slumped against the bar, chairs topples around him. Sasuke crouched low and looked at the teen straight in the eye.

"Why did you touch her?" He growled low. Suigetsu's eyes snapped open at the hostile tone.

"Dude I didn't mean to-" A fist slammed itself into his face, leaving him to see starts.

"I said... why the fuck did you touch her!?" Sasuke roared, grabbing the black collar and slamming the guys head against the bar table. People had stopped dancing by now and the music had turned off, eyes on them.

"I was just trying to-" Another fist made contact with his face and there was a sickening crunch sound. By now the teen knew he was bleeding, as he felt his vision dim.

"DON'T touch her. **No one** can fucking touch her." Sasuke raged, shaking the teen's body like a rag doll. He lifted the slightly shorter teen with ease, slamming him against the bar table. "No." punch. "One." punch. "Can." punch. "Touch." punch. "Her." punch. The last one sent him flying into the glass racks and Suigetsu blacked out as tiny needles pierced his skin.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke felt a fist slam into his back and he was sent reeling into the bar stools.

"Snap out of this Sasuke!" Two large hands grabbed hold of Sasuke's own collar as Itachi tried to shake some sense into him. Blood had rushed to Sasuke's head as he was filled with adrenaline, he could hear nothing. He landed a swift kick into Itachi's stomach and the older boy groaned, clutching a hand to his stomach. He threw Sasuke to the ground and stepped back, easing the pain.

Sasuke growled animalisticly and lunged at Itachi, taking them both down. Itachi effortlessly flipped them and landed a swift smack against Sasuke's cheek, whipping his head to the side. "You're scaring **Sakura**!" Itachi bellowed. The name cut through his enraged haze like a knife. Sasuke blinked and his shoulders relaxed, his head turning to see a teary-eyed Sakura holding her hands to her face. Her body was shaking. Itachi sighed and got off of the now calm male, helping the boy up. Sasuke calmly walked towards Sakura and reached out a hand. She flinched and Sasuke froze as rage began to build within him once again.

_'She never flinches, **never**.' _Sasuke stared at her in shock and she blinked, coming to her senses. She threw her arms around him and cried, tears wracking her body.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun." Like a mantra she said his name as she wept, her body shaking violently.

"Shh, it's alright Sakura... I'm sorry I scared you." he whispered into her hair. Wrapping his arms around her and burying her face against his firm torso.

"...Alright, shows over." Kisame boomed, cutting through the heavy silence. "Y'all better get out now, ambulance, and probably cops are on their way, so I say leave." They didn't have to be told twice, the room was vacated in only a few minutes, the only people left being the Akatsuki, Sasuke, Sakura, the gang, Suigetsu and the cleaners. The ambulance arrived shortly after and Itachi and Pein handled the police. The others had left and now only Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Pein and Naruto were left. While Pein and Naruto talked to each other, Itachi started lecturing Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how could you be so irresponsible? Not only did you leave Sakura alone, you almost killed someone, tore up my room, disturbed my guests and made Sakura cry, I'm very ashamed of you otouto." Itachi shook his head in disapproval, and Sakura flushed in embarrassment. Sasuke just scowled. Sakura was now perched on his lap, his arms wound securely around him.

"I'm sorry I messed up the night for you aniki." he sighed, burying his face in Sakura's neck. "I'm sorry Sakura." he murmured.

Sakura smiled and stroked his head and Itachi just sighed. "I'm sure you are. What worries me is that you aren't sorry for almost ending someone's life." Itachi eyed the teen wearily.

"He was touching Sakura." Sasuke snapped.

"But you never knew why!" Itachi snapped back.

"No one should!" Sasuke retorted.

"Imouto, please explain the situation to our dear brother." Itachi did not take his eyes off of his younger brother.

"Ano... I lost Ino-chan and the other girls in the crowd and he asked me if I was lost and then I said yes and that I was trying to find my friends and he said he'd help me but I got lost in the crowd again and he grabbed my hand and when I tried to pull away he said it was just till we get out so that I don't get lost and so I said okay and then he put his hand on my hip to push me away from two drunk people and then he asked me if I had a boyfriend and then I was in Sasuke-kun's arms." Sasuke explained in one breath, breathing harshly at the end. Her brothers blinked at her and shared a look. The explanation should have made him angry, but Sasuke couldn't get over the way she said it. He and Itachi just chuckled and Sasuke pressed her closer, kissing her neck as Itachi ruffled her hair.

"Um guys, I'm going to head back to my dorms, Pein and I are gonna hang, you wanna come with?" Itachi politely declined and Sasuke said no as Sakura gave him a apologetic smile. "Fine then party poopers, let's go Pein!" Naruto hooked an arm around the frowning male as he pulled the older boy along.

"So how do they know each other?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Apparently Naruto-kun was in Pein's martial arts class when they were younger, they were rivals for a long time, but they bonded through something special, unfortunately I'm not privy to that information. Anyway, you two go to bed, it's almost two in the morning and you both have school tomorrow. Goodnight." The twins nodded and replied in kind, turning to leave. Sasuke giving Itachi a small half-smile and Sakura giving him a big hug. "Sasuke. I mean it. Sleep." Itachi warned. Sasuke just 'hn'ed and shrugged, winding an arm around a smiling Sakura as then headed to the elevator. Itachi just shook his head and sighed, retiring to his own quarters.

_**Okay I admit, Sasuke may have gone a little psycho but he wouldn't be the Sasuke I need for this story unless he was bordering psychotic on his possessiveness. And sure, Sakura might be a little too much like 12 year old Sakura for my liking but hey, this story is still in it's first stages, they will develop and I shall refine, don't you worry, I just hope you enjoyed~! Tell me what you think ne?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Twin desire**_

_**Warning: course language, sexual references/situations, violence, incest and psychotic thoughts.**_

_**Age of Sasuke and friends: 15-16**_

_**Itachi and friends: 19-20 (There is a college attached to the school-it goes through every year of schooling)**_

Sasuke's inner is in **bold.**

_**Chapter 19**_

Okay so Sasuke may have just brushed aside Itachi's command to simply 'sleep'. However, he honestly blamed Sakura. She was going to have a shower after everything that had happened and so, started to strip down. Right in front of him. By the time she had the last piece of clothing off her body, he had stripped as well and she was aloft in his arms. Then one thing led to the other and well... let's just say she would need to get as much sleep as she can... which was why Sasuke was in his current predicament.

**We haven't exactly put cloths _on_ her before.**

_Shut up, I'm trying to focus._

**Well, with a naked Sakura in front of you, that's no easy feat.**

_Which is why you need to leave._

**Fine jerk.**

Sasuke growled. This contraption was going to be the death of him. He glared heatedly at the bra, trying to figure out what he needed to do. After many tries, Sasuke finally triumphed, securing it on her body. The rest was easy enough. He slid the cloths on her and carried her to the bathroom. He used a towel to wash her face and woke her to brush her teeth. She let him take care of that aspect of her hygiene before falling back asleep. Sasuke then carried her in his arms to their next class. The other students looked at them with confusion marring their expressions, but Sasuke just brushed them off with ease.

"Sasuke... would you like to tell me why Sakura-chan is asleep in my classroom?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow.

"Late night. I only brought her here for perfect attendance." Sasuke shrugged, Sakura's head tucked against his chest. Her small hands were clinging to his shirt and she had basically climbed onto him after he placed her next to him on the seat. Sasuke was content.

"I see..." Kakashi frowned a little. He debated whether to complain or not... he decided against a no when he saw Shikamaru snoring in-between a bored Temari and a giggling Ino, who was talking to Hinata. "Very well... so long as you maintain your grades I suppose I won't have to complain... but Sasuke, try to keep this at a minimum." Kakashi smiled under his mask and walked away to start homeroom.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, cradling Sakura further into his embrace.

"So class," Kakashi started, after the morning announcements were read out. "I have decided that, at the upcoming start of the year school festival, our class is going to be running a cafe and car wash." - 'That's right rich bitches, you will have to work... sad how the teens in this class have probably never worked a day in their lives.' - "The class will be split into two groups according to this strengths and weaknesses sheet I have for you all." Kakashi handed out the papers. "I want it back in, oh let's say 5 minutes." Sasuke frowned at the dilemma he was facing. If Sakura were car-washing, then she may get wet... and have to wear something revealing... he growled at this. But, he wouldn't be caught dead working in a cafe... But would he be willing to be separated from Sakura? He sighed in irritation and shifted her to straddle his hips.

"Sabaku, Hyuuga." he called out to the two girls. They looked at him oddly, but came to him none-the-less. "I need you to do me a favor." he muttered sullenly when they stopped in front of him.

"Oh? I am honored." Temari hmphed, chuckling lightly. She crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly. How annoying.

"Wh-wh-what is it, S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata mumbled, face tinged with the ever-present tinge.

"I need you both to take care of Sakura in the cafe." he muttered, his anger lessening at the nervousness in the purple-haired girl's voice. "She will make the food. She will **not** be serving. Am I understood?" He frowned at the thought of guys hitting on his Sakura.

"Of course." Temari lost some of the attitude and smirked. At times like this, Sasuke really did look like a concerned older brother... or an over-protective boyfriend. She tsked at the latter.

"No p-p-problem Sasuke-san." Hinata smiled gently at the sleeping girl in his arms. It was weird to Sasuke, but the girl kind of gave off a motherly vibe, even with all her meekness.

"Good... thanks..." the word sounded weird coming from his mouth... to all three of them. Temari and Hinata blinked before Temari chuckled and walked away, shaking her head. Hinata bowed and scuttled back to her place next to Ino, who was now speaking to Tenten (who was busy with Neji last time).

"Sasuke-kun?" a tired voice called out from his lap. Sasuke blinked and looked down. He gave the groggy girl a half smile, brushing some stray hair from her face before muttering a good-morning. "Where are we?" she yawned, stretching. She leaned up and pressed a small kiss to his lips. Sasuke's eyes darted around the room to see everyone else per-occupied. He smirked a little into the kiss, but broke it off before anyone else could notice.

"We're in class Sakura." He told her, slipping back into his aloof face. She widened her eyes and sat up straight in his lap. She looked around at the room jerkily and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. She looked like a little pink bunny-rabbit. He could imagine the ears sprouting out of that lush pink locks, veridian eyes looking up at him innocently... then he imagined her in nothing but those ears. Sakura made to get off his lap, but he kept her rump pressed soundly against his new hard-on. She blinked, coming out of her sleepy stupor. She was very much awake now, and very aware of their predicament. Sasuke growled low in his throat, breath tickling her ear. _"Sa-ku-ra..."_ he husked. She shivered lightly in response.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura hummed, head resting back into his shoulder as his hands massaged her hips. Sasuke's lids began to droop and Sasuke's eyes skimmed the room once again. He smirked a little when he saw no one had noticed still. Then slowly, careful eyes watching the others, he began to rock her against him under the table. He subtly shifted his hips in time to her own. Sakura whimpered softly, fingers tugging on his black locks. "_Sasuke-kun_." she moaned softly, hiding her face in his chest. Sakura wasn't used to trying to keep quiet. Sasuke had trained her to scream when she felt it... and she felt it so often it was instinct... do you know how hard it is to block out instinct? **Not. Easy**.

She arched her back into him and bit her lip harshly, causing it to bleed. Sasuke smirked at the bloodied petal. He took the plush lip into his mouth and sucked on the wound lightly. "_Sakura_." he growled in reply. His movements gained more pace and his thrust began to get harder.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out as they both finished. Everyone's eyes were now on them. Sasuke then cradled her and petted her hair softly.

"Shh, it was just a nightmare." he said, loud enough for the other classmates could hear. Sakura was a little confused but just played along. The tears she held back when she bit her lip started spilling. "Sasuke-kun..." she mumbled, sniffling a little, also loud enough for the others to hear.

"Is there something wrong Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, walking up to the two of them.

"Bad dream." he muttered. Kakashi nodded his head and called out to everyone.

"Alright, leave the sheets on the table and get out. Your next class is in five minutes so I suggest you hurry up." he then smiled and sat back at his desk. Loud chatter and chairs scraping the floor filled the room as everyone got up to leave.

Their 'friends' – the ones who knew about Sasuke's little secret – were eying them weirdly, but Sasuke just helped Sakura stand, ignoring the rest. "Sasuke-kun..." she muttered, clinging to him. "I... feel weird..." she mumbled, shuffling uncomfortably in her now soggy panties.

**Dude, that was risky... and slightly not worth the after-effect.**

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, taking Sakura's hand. He strode out of the classroom and took her back to their rooms. Sitting her on the bed, Sasuke lifted Sakura's legs, instructing her to spread them in the air. He then took off her panties and went to the bathroom. He removed his own boxers and cleaned himself up before taking a hand towel and wetting it, then he donned himself with a pair of new boxers. Sasuke came back to see Sakura in the same position. Wordlessly he began cleaning her, smirking as she flushed. After she was clean he slid a pair of fresh panties up her legs and grabbed her hand, chucking the cloth into the cloths-bin. They headed back to class.

_**Okay so mayhaps Sasuke is getting a little too reckless... But hey, Uchiha's aren't stupid, they'll be careful, or risk Itachi's wrath. No one wants that, believe me. Anyway, how do you think Sakura's going to take the news that she might have to be separated from Sasuke for hours? I'll give you a hint: not well. Tell me what you think ne?  
**_


End file.
